


蜜糖苹果

by FreakTruth



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Minho, Alpha Newt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Thomas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-05-01 15:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 51,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14524038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakTruth/pseuds/FreakTruth
Summary: When Thomas lost his Alpha Newt, he's already pregnant. Now everything is over, Thomas not only has to deal with the pain of losing his Alpha, but also has to consider how to get through his heat without Newt.托马斯失去他的alpha纽特时，他已经怀孕了。现在一切结束了，托马斯不仅需要处理失去alpha的痛苦，还需要考虑该如何在失去了alpha的情况下度过他孕后的发情期。





	1. Part 1

托马斯又在抚摸石碑上纽特的名字。

自从他醒来后，他每天都要站在那块石碑面前好几次，每次都要停留好几个刻钟。这几刻钟里，他做的事无非就是盯着石碑的某一处定定看着，用那双一向甜蜜此刻却溢满苦涩悲伤的蜜糖色眼睛。那些代表着omega情绪的液体会沾湿他纤长浓密的睫毛，再缓慢地流过他的脸颊和下巴，最后消失在砂砾中。当泪水蒸发后，谁会知道我曾经为何哭泣？每当泪水不受控制地模糊了视线时，托马斯总会这样想。当一个人死去，谁又知道他曾经如何存在过？托马斯伸出细瘦修长的手指抚摸那个名字，那个没有人会主动在他面前提起的名字。

——纽特，他的alpha。在迷宫里就标记了他，却因他而死。

没有人会在这个时候打扰他，因为所有人都知道他是在默默地哀悼他死去的alpha。在涉及到纽特的事情上，这个一向坚强又包容的omega总会露出些微惹人怜惜却不敢触碰的脆弱。艾瑞斯尝试过陪伴他，却被他掺杂着浓烈悲伤的信息素影响到泪流不止。作为对信息素钝感的beta尚且如此，更不要说避难所里的另外两种性别的人。

这种状况持续了一周左右，直到布伦达在托马斯的帐篷口堵住了他。

“你不能再这样下去，”布伦达看着托马斯，严肃地说，“你得停止，停止那些无谓的悲伤。你不要忘了，你的身体——”

“我知道。”托马斯打断了布伦达，却没有直视她的眼睛，他看起来疲惫又虚弱。“我很清楚我的身体，我也很清楚我在做什么。”

“不，你个蠢货，你根本不清楚，”托马斯这种好像放弃了似的态度惹恼了她，烈酒味道的alpha信息素开始蔓延，“过去的已成定局，你以为你这样天天像个死人一样地内疚就能让他活回来吗。你现在才怀孕两个月，是omega孕期最不稳定的时候，更不要提你还受了枪伤，那个孩子能活下来简直就是万幸，如果你再这样糟践自己——”

“布伦达，”托马斯再次打断了她，这次他的声音中总算带了些活力，“我知道，我知道这些。我只是，想试着多回忆些——他的事。”

托马斯的声线温和又柔软，混合着恰到好处的眷恋。这让布伦达无法将更多的重话说出口，信息素也慢慢收敛起来。

“他——纽特，在给我的信里说，他并不害怕病毒会带来死亡，他害怕的是逐渐失去自己的记忆，然后……变成另外一个人。”托马斯说，“所以……我这几天在回忆我们相遇之后的事，我想，我想尽我所能的记住一切，再将这些告诉我和他的孩子。”托马斯轻轻地抚摸自己的腹部，神色堪称如同母亲面对孩子的温柔，“他需要知道他的父亲是多么忠诚可靠的一位alpha。”托马斯叹口气，摇摇头，“至于那些情绪，你知道的，我只是……无法控制，看着他的名字，还有大海的气息，我——我无法——”托马斯的眼睛又开始泛着泪光，他的手一直覆盖在自己的腹部，在这里，有一个小生命已经驻扎在他潮湿温暖的子宫中，一个他和他的alpha情到浓时的见证，一个属于他和纽特的孩子，一个他必须振作的理由。托马斯用力地眨眨眼睛，泪水就这样被他逼了回去。多么倔强的一个omega。

“我会好起来的，我保证。”托马斯终于将目光投向布伦达，“只是这个孩子的事，请先别告诉其他人。”

布伦达的双手交叠在胸前，她完全理解托马斯的顾虑，一个失去alpha的omega已经足够悲惨，一个失去了alpha的怀孕omega？仅仅是别人的同情的目光就足以让托马斯喘不过气。

“我真想念在反叛军的时候，”布伦达目光开始放空，像在回忆之前的事，并没有正面回答托马斯的请求，“虽然那个时候每天都提心吊胆地生活，但至少他还在你身边。”他在你身边的时候，你闻起来从不会这么悲伤。布伦达哀伤地想。

***

托马斯第一次被传送箱传送到林中空地的时候，除了去探索迷宫的米诺和本之外的所有人都在场。

传送箱被打开时，一股未被标记的甜蜜的omega气味瞬间弥漫在空气中，几乎挑起了在场所有alpha的好斗本性。但好在他们有埃尔比，一个足够威严又经验丰富的alpha。埃尔比迅速地压制住骚乱，并将托马斯拉了上来。当这个omega躺在人群中央的时候，他的信息素的味道才逐渐明晰起来，甜蜜，温和，没有攻击性。没有标记的omega气息像成熟的果子，诱惑着alpha们的采撷。

所有人都打量着这个omega，探究地嗅着他的信息素。这个omega无疑有着一副好皮相，清秀的眉毛，蜜糖似的眼睛和小扇子似的睫毛，小巧圆润的鼻尖，还有红润的泛着水光的嘴唇。面对着众多alpha的视线，他抖得像只掉进陷阱的幼鹿。

但出人意料地，这个omega随即撞开了alpha的包围圈，迅速向外围跑去。这个omega有着令人吃惊的好腿脚，他比迷宫里大部分alpha还要敏捷——直到他一头栽在地面上，露出一小截白皙劲瘦的腰。这一幕令alpha们嗤笑出声，随后纷纷散去——这是林中空地中出现的第一个omega，只有可能属于领头埃尔比和副手纽特，也许还有行者的队长米诺，不会属于他们这些“平民”alpha。

“你觉得这代表什么？”纽特看着远处托马斯环视迷宫的身影，玩味地说，“终于意识到我们也有身体的需求了？”

“我对他不感兴趣，如果你想表达的意思是这个的话。”埃尔比说。“他是林中空地的第一个omega，也许不会永远是唯一一个，但他是第一个。如果你想要他，最好加把劲。我不会偏袒。”

“我有说我对他感兴趣吗？”纽特转过头，有点倨傲地说。

埃尔比没有回答他，只是揉了揉鼻子，转身走了。

纽特这时才闻到自己的信息素散发出来了不少。很酸。一个像新来的一样甜蜜的omega听起来不错。

***

晚上的时候，托马斯一个人靠在一截断木上，远离了热闹的人群。他不喜欢这种感觉，什么都不知道的感觉。他不知道自己是谁，不知道自己为何在这里，不知道作为一个未被标记的omega的自己能做什么。他的omega腺体时不时地传来一阵酸麻，他知道这是什么。但他不知道的是，为什么伴随着酸麻还会传来微弱的刺痛。他隐隐感觉到自己身体有些不对劲，但却说不出是哪里。

“作为一个新来的，你其实应该过去和大家多聊聊。”是纽特，他拿着食物和一个装着琥珀色液体的瓶子过来。托马斯能闻到他的信息素，有些酸，有些咸涩。

“谢谢，但是……我可能更需要些私人时间。”托马斯温和地说，他的眼睛快速地眨动，扇子似的睫毛忽闪个不停。这对于一个好看的omega来说真不是一个好习惯，纽特感到一阵口干舌燥。

“别担心什么，”纽特像是没听到托马斯说什么似的坐在他身边，“新来的通常需要一两天才能想起自己的名字。”纽特把那个瓶子递给他，“试试这个，酒精能让你想得少点。”

托马斯接过瓶子，腼腆地笑了笑。他喝了一口，紧接着被辛辣的口感刺激得吐出了大半液体，他的信息素因此而散发出来，神经也放松了不少。

纽特大笑，他身上的那股酸涩的味道更明显了。

“你知道吗，我觉得比起思考自己是谁，你更应该想想要选择谁。”纽特说。

“选择谁？”托马斯迷茫地眨眨眼，“你指，选择一个alpha？”

“你是林中空地的第一个omega，一个被扔进alpha堆的omega？即使是查克也知道这有多危险。你应该选择一个alpha，保护你免受其他alpha的骚扰。”纽特笑笑，“当然，你不必着急。这里的alpha在埃尔比的管理下还算安分，你可以慢慢来。”纽特顿了顿，接着说，“但也别太慢了，我猜你根本不记得上一次发情期是什么时候了吧。如果情热期来了，第一个发现你在发情的人就会是你的alpha，那个时候，你就没有选择的余地了。”

“谢谢，但我——”托马斯说着，回头看着这里的alpha们，在看到一个人时他的目光停住了，声音也随之而止。纽特顺着他的视线看过去。是米诺。

“那是米诺，”纽特转回了头，说，“他是这里最强壮的alpha。你想要他吗？”

托马斯专注地看着米诺，好像没注意到纽特说了什么。

纽特抿了抿嘴唇，他伸出手扣住托马斯的脖子。托马斯猝不及防地被转回来，撞进纽特深邃的眼眸。

“抱歉，什——什么？”托马斯打了个磕巴，他红色的舌尖若隐若现。纽特收回了手，又问了一次：“你想要他吗？”

“什——？不，怎么会——我们甚至还没说过话。”托马斯简短地回答，身子正对着前方。他不想要任何一个alpha。

“但你一直盯着他看。”

“早些时候我们打了个照面。”托马斯不知所措地摩擦着手掌，“擦肩而过，连个招呼都没打，只是这样而已。”但我闻到了他的信息素，那让人很安心。这些话托马斯没有说出来。

纽特瞟了托马斯一眼，将alpha的话题继续下去。“我得说，选择alpha的时候，除了看这个人，最好也了解下他的味道。”纽特说，“米诺的信息素可不是所有人都能接受的。有的人会觉得很刺鼻。你还不知道他的信息素吧，是——”

“黑松露和罗勒。”托马斯喃喃地说。

“哇哦，不是所有人都能认得他的信息素的，你还挺厉害的。”纽特听力一向不错，但他现在有点烦这个了。他缓慢地靠近托马斯，直到他们之间近到一个转头就能分享呼吸的距离。“你能闻出我的信息素是什么吗？”

托马斯毫无防备地将视线转向纽特，误认为过近的距离只是让他辨认信息素，他轻轻地吸气，感受着纽特的信息素，咸与酸的味道让他的鼻子被刺激得抖了抖。

“大海……”托马斯轻轻地说，他的气息像他的信息素一样泛着甜味，“还有柠檬。”

“算你对了吧，”纽特用气音说着，他的吐息喷洒在托马斯颈部，“是海盐和柠檬。”他更加靠近托马斯，“现在让我猜猜，你的味道。”纽特舔了舔嘴唇，在托马斯肩窝深吸一口气，“你很甜，就像……泡在蜂蜜里的苹果——”纽特每说一个单词就逼近托马斯一点，就在两个人的嘴唇快要贴上的时候，托马斯才像醒过来了似的猛地退开。纽特僵在原地。

“我很——我很抱歉，我真的很抱歉，但是我还不想——对不起，真的对不起——”托马斯无措地说着，像做错事的小孩子。

“是我冒失了，”纽特退开，两个人之间恢复到安全距离，“我不该这么仓促——瞧，你甚至还没想起自己的名字——我只是想说，如果你要在发情期前选择一个alpha，我希望我在你的选择范围之内。”纽特说完，又深深地看了托马斯一眼才起身离开。他未出口的话是，如果你还没做选择时就发情了，第一个发现你的人一定会是我。

托马斯坐在原地，抱着膝盖把身体都缩在一起那样坐着。他能清晰地闻到自己身上的信息素味道，蜂蜜和新鲜苹果的气味，清爽而甜蜜。并且冷静下来后，他也能清晰感觉到omega腺体传出的酸麻，他清楚地知道这意味着什么。

这意味着他的发情期很快就要来了。

***

纽特在离开托马斯后迅速融入了人群，但他的余光并没有离开过托马斯。他注意到查克把托马斯拉起来，带他在营地走动，大概在介绍林中空地中的一些注意事项——比如每个人都有自己的“工作”、绝对不要进入迷宫这类的。托马斯专注看人时的眼睛非常动人，像砂砾中的珍珠，你无法不与他对视。

查克带着托马斯走到纽特附近时，纽特隐隐约约听到了他们的对话。

“如果我想成为行者呢？”他听到托马斯这样问。

“你真疯狂，dude，”查克这样说，“连alpha都不见得想成为行者，一般的omega更加不会。”

“你听起来像见过很多omega似的。”托马斯玩味地说，喉咙里藏着笑声。查克可疑地脸红了，纽特严重怀疑他闻到了托马斯身上的蜜糖苹果的气味。

“不，你是我见过的第一个omega。但是，你懂得，人们总有一贯的一般印象。”查克的手胡乱抓着自己的卷发，他一紧张就这样。

“那么，我猜我并不是一般的omega。”托马斯笑着，神色温和。

“还是算了。就算你愿意成为行者，也得被选上才行。”查克说道。纽特有点坐不住了，他比任何人都更加清楚成为行者需要被谁选上。

“被谁选上？”托马斯果然这样问了。

“米诺，他是行者的队长。”查克指了指那个不久前吸引住托马斯视线的alpha。

倒霉透顶，纽特心想。

托马斯和查克向着盖里格斗圈的方向走远了。纽特向地上啐了一口，走向了米诺，他在米诺旁边坐下，正准备开口的时候，却被盖里那边的动静打断——被盖里撂倒的人撞到了托马斯，这个可怜的omega被盖里这个自视甚高的alpha盯上了。米诺坐直了身体，锐利的目光看向了那边。米诺平时并不是个喜欢凑热闹的人，纽特想。

“怎么样，omega？”盖里轻蔑地说，雪和松脂的味道凛冽而尖厉。托马斯皱了皱鼻子，他讨厌寒冷。

周围看热闹的alpha们开始起哄。“omega！omega！”他们这样喊着。托马斯完全是被alpha们挤进了那个圈子，但他看起来却一点都不害怕。他的眼眸冷静而平淡，完全是一汪无波的池水。

盖里说完了规则后他们迅速地缠斗在一起，托马斯的后背因为衣物的撕扯时不时地暴露出来，他的信息素因为剧烈的身体活动而散发，和盖里身上冰冷浓郁的信息素混合在一起。纽特和米诺都加入了围观的人群，他们看着这个倔强的omega要怎么和alpha的力量抗衡。

盖里并没有因为托马斯是个omega而留情，他箍住托马斯的腰，用力把他向圈外推去，却在即将成功时，被托马斯骤然释放的信息素晃了神，跌倒在地上。

看到这一幕，周围的人顿时发出了嘘声。纽特大笑。米诺只是挑了挑眉，他能感觉到这个omega很顽强，现在他发现这个omega同样很聪明。在上午他和这个omega相遇时，他就看到了那双表面温柔的蜜糖色眼睛中的叛逆和固执。这样一双眼睛不会温顺地从属于任何一个人，但是发情期却会逼迫他做出选择。米诺甚至为他感到可惜。他没注意到自己看着这个omega的目光已经多了些本不该有的好奇和欣赏。但他忘了他旁边站着一个十分了解他的人。

盖里爬起身，回过头，怒视托马斯。而托马斯却笑着，挑衅似的开口，他软糯的声线和纽特对米诺说的话重合到了一起——“以omega来说还不赖，对吧？”

米诺还没有回应纽特的话，托马斯就被盖里一个扫堂腿撂倒在地，他的头重重地砸在沙地上，蜜糖苹果的味道瞬间爆发出来。在所有人受到影响前，米诺和纽特几乎同时释放自己的信息素试图压制住omega的气味，但米诺在察觉到纽特信息素的一瞬间便收敛了自己的。盐和柠檬的气味逐渐和蜂蜜和苹果混在一起，最终完全将蜂蜜与苹果吞噬。

“托马斯！”omega逐渐从撞击中恢复，之后爬起来大声宣布着这个单词，他的声音充满了真诚的快乐，在安全浓度下的信息素闻起来异常清甜，“我的名字是托马斯！”

alpha们先是沉默，接着欢呼起来。他们和托马斯拥抱、握手，真正地欢迎他加入林中空地。纽特和米诺站在外围，并没有加入其中。

托马斯。纽特念着这个名字，舌尖泛着不知是托马斯身上的还是他幻想出来的甜味。

“你刚刚和我说的话是什么意思？”米诺看着被alpha簇拥的托马斯，突然开口问道。

“没什么，”纽特说，“只是我听到他想当个行者，所以问问你而已。”

“他太弱了。”米诺这样回答。

但他和纽特都知道，他完全口是心非。

***

托马斯开始做梦，在梦里闪现过很多他并不曾见过的片段，但是却有着致命的熟悉感。让托马斯心悸的是，在梦里，他是个被标记了的omega。他甚至梦到了过去的发情期，他的身体被炙热的性器充盈，另一个alpha的器官在他体内顶撞、开疆扩土。这不可能，托马斯想，谁会放任别人洗掉自己的omega的标记再把他扔到迷宫里。但他知道这是事实，这可以解释他一开始感觉到的这副身体不对劲的地方，那是，被标记又被洗去标记的感觉。腺体中的刺痛感，是在为失去了原有alpha的标记而抗议。但现在托马斯没有心情思考这些。比起担忧自己的归属权，他更想知道如何逃出去。

托马斯真的不是一般的omega，在一晚的休息过后他依然对这个地方存在诸多疑问，在回答了托马斯好几个关于如何逃脱的问题并否定了他的每一个提议后，纽特这样想着。

大多数新来的在接受了现状后便安于现状，没有人像托马斯一样执着。纽特本以为托马斯是掉进陷阱后就任人宰割的幼鹿，但现在纽特意识到托马斯身上的反叛因子就像他的蜜糖眼睛一样恼人地显眼。纽特有种预感，托马斯会是他们逃出迷宫的关键。他不好说托马斯身上到底有什么东西让他这么与众不同，但他想，如果有人要标记托马斯，那个人只能是纽特自己。

那个人差点就不是纽特了。

纽特在砍伐木头的时候骤然听见几声撕心裂肺的呼救。他几乎是瞬间就认出了那是托马斯的声音。他向声音的源头看去，丛生的灌木完全遮挡住了他的视线。他顿时抛下手头的工作，和周围听到声音的人一起往那个方向冲了过去。深入树林后看到的场景让愤怒烧红了纽特的眼睛。

托马斯被本压制在地上，他的上衣破碎得不成样子，白皙的皮肤上有几个清晰可见的淤青，明显只能是本造成的。他的裤子也被扯开，露出了纯色的底裤。本的手正在往那里面伸，他像个笼子一样禁锢住了托马斯，而托马斯由于和alpha力量的悬殊只能无助地抵抗。空气中信息素浓度高得呛人，主要来自于本的生姜的辛辣气味，仔细捕捉的话也能感受到辛辣中的一缕甘甜，无疑是托马斯的味道。

纽特抄起手中的长矛，狠狠地给本的脑袋上来了一下，几个人迅速地上前控制住了本。他们掀开本的上衣，遗憾地发现他已经被感染。

托马斯在脱离了本的钳制后蜷缩起来，在惊吓中瑟瑟发抖。他缩成一团，想努力地遮住裸露在外的皮肤。他又开始快速地眨眼，睫毛呼扇呼扇的，这次是为了努力掩饰自己的害怕和窘迫。他蜜色的眼睛开始泛起水光，鼻子和脸颊因为主人不肯放声哭泣而可怜兮兮地通红。蜜糖苹果的味道此刻异常苦涩。

纽特努力地控制住想要拧断谁的脖子的冲动，他脱下外套，温柔地包裹住托马斯的身体。被还算熟悉的信息素保护着，大颗大颗的泪珠终于开始不受控制地从托马斯脸颊滚落，他用手用力地擦掉泪水，却因为沾满泥土而把脸弄得更脏了。纽特抱住托马斯，放任后者把脸颊埋在自己的胸口。他能听到托马斯在他怀中的抽泣声。他低下头，隐约看到托马斯因为哭泣而抽动的鼻尖和颤抖的眼睫。他轻柔地抚摸着托马斯的后背，用他所能达到的最温和的声音说：“嘘，没事了，没事了。你安全了。我在这里，你很好，汤米。你没事了。”

如果米诺在这——托马斯不禁想着，却瞬间被自己这种想法吓到了，他强迫自己抛掉这个愚蠢而可笑的念头。不，不要米诺，也不要纽特，他不要任何一个alpha。但海盐与柠檬的气味怜惜地环绕在托马斯周围，托马斯糟糕地觉得自己内心“alpha禁止”的堡垒开始松动。如果是米诺——他又开始想了，但这次他更快地放弃了。米诺不在这，米诺甚至有可能不知道他是谁。

不过半分钟，托马斯就从纽特的怀中抽身而出。“我没——我没事了，谢谢你，纽特。”他的嗓子因为刚刚大声的呼救还有些沙哑。但除了发肿的眼睛，没有迹象能表明他刚刚还在因为差点被强奸而哭泣。这个omega在这种状态下还毫不示弱，简直倔强地令人恼火。纽特失落地笑笑：“留着外套吧，直到换衣服前你都需要它。”托马斯简短地点了点头作为回应。

被感染的本按照林中空地的规矩将被放逐到迷宫中去。每一个人都在场以确保危险因子被清除。米诺把本的补给扔到了迷宫中，埃尔比、纽特、盖里和另外两个人合力把本赶了出去。托马斯在他们身后目睹着这一切，心绪烦乱，像有块大石头压在胸口，难以呼吸。

放逐结束后，众人散去。只有托马斯还留在原地看着已经闭合的迷宫入口发呆，眼神里有种难以言喻的愧疚和悲悯，像在看着被屠宰手宰杀的动物。他不仅顽强又聪明，还过分善良。米诺经过他时，停住了，他本不该多嘴，但托马斯的神情让他忍不住侧头问道：“他差点……伤害了你，你这是在同情他吗？”黑松露和罗勒散发着淡淡的清香，托马斯感觉自己似乎不那么胸闷了。

他眨了眨眼睛，脸色有点泛红：“不。只是，那并不是他的错，对吗。他被蛰了，他那时不是他自己。”托马斯停顿了一下，“对不起，我这么说是不是听起来太蠢了。”

“愚不可及。”米诺说，但托马斯完全听不出来讽刺的语气。“我听说你想要成为行者。”

“嗯？对，是的。我想。与其被困在这里，不如主动去寻找出路。”托马斯说。

米诺没有再回答，而是直接转身走了。托马斯一脸莫名地站在原地。

“我没想到你和他这么快就熟了。”纽特不知从哪里冒出来，站在托马斯身边。

“什——？不，没有。我觉得他好像不怎么愿意和我说话。”托马斯笑笑，听起来竟然有点沮丧。

“那是米诺，没人摸得透他的脾气。”纽特笑了笑，“现在还不考虑尽快选择一个alpha吗？”

托马斯看着纽特，欲言又止。纽特知道他在想如何委婉地再次拒绝他的提议。

“开玩笑的。别放在心上。”纽特故作轻松地拍了拍托马斯，之后勾着托马斯的肩膀准备一起走回营地，但托马斯拉住了他。他用力攥着纽特的衣角，指关节因此而突出。

“我有……原因，纽特，”托马斯低着头说，“我在梦里梦到——我是说，我隐约能想起，我以前被标记过。”

纽特没有说话。于是托马斯接着说道：“我很感激。我真的很感激。但是我觉得没人会想要一个被人标记过的omega。”

纽特沉吟片刻，他伸出手触碰托马斯的侧脸，用了些力道让他抬起头来。

“那属于过去，”纽特注视着托马斯的眼睛，“你现在在林中空地。和我们在一起。再说了，谁知道你之前的alpha现在怎么样，是不是还活着。”托马斯的目光又开始躲闪，纽特捧住他的脸，更加用力地看着他，捉住他飘忽的目光，海盐和柠檬的气味强势地包裹住托马斯，“在这里，我们不问过去，不求未来，只重现在。”

“好——好的。”托马斯不自觉地舔了舔嘴唇，他被纽特的目光钉在那里，无处可逃。“我知道了。”他慌乱地走了。纽特看着他的背影，逐渐露出捕食者看着猎物的神色。接着他收敛了周身的肃杀气息，将视线投往另一个方向。

米诺站在不远处，坦荡地面对着纽特的视线，却因为他脸上示威似的笑容，如坠冰窟。

***

在一个下雨的阴天，进入迷宫的米诺和埃尔比迟迟未归。所有人都在迷宫入口焦急地等待着，却没人愿意进去寻找他们——是的，因为那该死的林中空地的规矩。当米诺和埃尔比终于出现在入口不远处时，迷宫的大门已经开始关闭。

托马斯周围的人都在大喊着、催促着米诺快些过来。为什么没人愿意进去拉他们一把？托马斯茫然地想。迷宫大门的间隔越来越小，而米诺至少还离他们有二十米的距离。托马斯咬了咬牙，他迈开腿准备冲过去的时候，被纽特攥住了手臂。

“你会因此而丧命的。”纽特低沉的声音在一片呼喊声中不甚清晰。

托马斯看了看他，又看了看米诺。进入林中空地后的第一次，他主动释放了信息素以安抚一个焦躁的alpha。他握住纽特的手：“我不会的。”然后他挣开纽特的手跑了进去，在迷宫大门关闭的一瞬间，他跌倒在米诺的脚边。

“干得好，”这个alpha说，“你刚刚害死了你自己。”

“你也害死了你自己。”托马斯回击。“你本可以把埃尔比留在这里自己逃走。”他查看着埃尔比的状况，却突然被米诺扑到迷宫的墙壁上。浓郁的罗勒味道让他晕眩。

“我是行者的队长，而你只是个新来的omega，还轮不到你来说教！”米诺揪着托马斯的领子，咬牙切齿地说，他们之间距离该死地接近，近到米诺能看清楚托马斯的每一根睫毛。他动了动嘴唇，像在努力克制着什么，接着他却松开了托马斯，颓唐地坐到一边。  
“我们已经是死人了。”alpha这样说着。

而托马斯绝不是个一般的omega。他居然一个人安置好了埃尔比、躲避怪物的追踪，然后完好无损地站在米诺面前，还杀死了一只迷宫中的怪物。

“你真是个疯子omega。”米诺接住了因为奔跑的惯性而扑向他的omega，看着被夹死的怪物，在托马斯耳边说着。粗重的喘息让托马斯抖了抖。

托马斯也喘着气，他从米诺怀里出来，两个人在劫后余生的喜悦中开怀大笑，两股信息素纠缠在一起。奔跑让托马斯的身体处于高热，休息了一刻钟也没有得到任何缓解。omega腺体散发出的蜂蜜和苹果的气味越来越浓，同时还传来不间断的麻痒和骚动。托马斯身子一软，终于迟钝地意识到他麻烦大了。

——他可能要发情了。

“你的味道怎么这么浓？”显然并不只有托马斯发现了这个突发状况，“上帝啊，你是在发情吗？”米诺再次接住了软倒在地的托马斯。他在不停地流汗，鼻翼和额头都沁着薄薄的汗珠，汗水携带着更多的信息素侵略着米诺的鼻腔。

但不仅仅是蜜糖与苹果，托马斯的信息素中有其他人的味道。火药与烟草，虽然非常稀薄，但因为极富攻击力而在托马斯甜蜜的信息素中格外明显。这是标记才能达到的效果。

“你也闻到了，对吗？”托马斯喘着气，胸脯一起一伏，“属于另一个alpha的味道。”

空气中的味道太甜了，米诺很辛苦地忍耐，手臂青筋暴起。此刻的托马斯像块刚烤好的蜂蜜蛋糕，而米诺因为一天的奔劳正处于极度的饥饿。他简直字面意义上地想吞掉托马斯。

“你知道吗，纽特对我说，如果我发情了，第一个发现我的人就会是我的alpha。”托马斯说，“但我觉得，你不想标记我，是吗。”

“闭嘴，我是个完全正常的alpha，没有alpha会放弃标记一个发情的omega。”米诺恶狠狠地说，他释放出更多的信息素让此刻被情热折磨的托马斯能好受点，但却没有任何进犯托马斯身体的举动，“我是想给你选择的余地，蠢货。”

托马斯傻兮兮地笑了，他这会儿可能真的不怎么清醒。但奇特地，随着他和米诺信息素的交融，那股热潮竟然慢慢地缓解了。突如其来的假性情热可能只是因为剧烈运动生成的肾上腺素。

当甜腻的气味终于散去，困意逐渐席卷了托马斯的神经，他陷入沉睡。在睡梦中，他还喃喃道：“谢谢你，米诺。”而米诺终于有勇气将熟睡中的omega安置在自己怀中。

“蠢货。”米诺小声说着，却控制不住嘴角上扬的弧度。

他没有听到，昏睡中的omega用气音吐露的呢喃。

“为什么你不在那——”

TBC


	2. Part 2

米诺和托马斯的安全归来让大家振奋不已。特别是当米诺宣布托马斯甚至杀死了一只怪物的时候，所有的alpha都向他投去难以置信又十分钦服的视线。但万众狂欢时总有人会扫兴，在林中空地这个人就是盖里。他在会议木屋中危言耸听，指责托马斯的鲁莽和不守规矩，雪和松脂的味道像风暴一样填满了屋内的空间。这个场景看起来实在是过于讽刺，一群在迷宫三年却无计可施的alpha，在批斗一个初来乍到却带来进展的omega。而处于风暴中心的omega就那样安静地坐在角落，不激动也不反驳，好像这些都与他无关似的。周围是狂风，而他像坐在风眼，冷眼旁观，这让盖里看起来更像是个跳梁小丑。

盖里讲的话纽特一个字也没有听进去，他的视线一直在米诺和托马斯身上徘徊。他迫切地想知道过去的那个夜晚发生了什么，托马斯作为一个omega如何能杀死一只怪物，但是他没有立场。直到盖里开始质问杀死怪物的后果时，他才回过神来。

“你想怎么样？”纽特尽力压抑着自己的不耐和敌意。

“他必须受到惩罚。”盖里这样说。托马斯的表情终于松动，他仍然什么都没说，但是骤然冷下来的眼神和绷紧的身体都在表达他的不满和轻蔑。屋子里的人陷入混乱的争执。

纽特阴沉地来回看着托马斯和米诺，他开口：“米诺。”这成功地平息了人们的骚动，却挑起了两个alpha间无形的对抗。

“你和他在一起。你怎么想。”纽特语气平稳地问道，但是米诺却听出了质问的意味。纽特的眼神仿佛在说：放弃吧，你不会赢的。米诺觉得可笑，托马斯不是什么竞争的奖赏，他是个勇敢的、坚强的、善良的、独立的omega。

米诺如实地说出自己的想法：“我觉得，我们这里的这些alpha，没有人能做到这个omega做到了的事。”在说到omega这个单词的时候，托马斯的眼睛黯淡了一下。“在我逃跑的时候，他一个人留下帮助埃尔比。当我早早地到达机关的另一边的时候，这个omega留在原地，冒着生命危险，引着怪物进入机关。我敢说，在场的各位没有人有胆量这样做。”米诺说这些话的时候似乎意有所指地看着纽特，纽特也毫不退缩地和他较量。他在暗示什么？这里没有人值得拥有托马斯吗？纽特面色如常，但只有他自己知道他浑身的肌肉都扭曲着紧绷，舌尖还泛着酸意。他看向托马斯，omega与他对视，似有安抚的意味。被那样一双蜜糖般的眼睛注视，纽特瞬间卸掉了浑身的攻击性。

米诺接着说：“我建议，让他成为行者。”话音刚落，他便收到了两道强烈到无法忽视的目光。一个来自托马斯，惊讶、不解。另一个来自纽特，探究、幽深，还有警告。

这个建议无疑像平地惊雷，引来一片哗然，局面逐渐失去了控制，直到一切被传送箱再次上升的声音所打断。大家都往传送箱的方向过去，托马斯和查克被落在后面。

“纽特在迷宫外坐了一整个晚上，”查克说，“早上迷宫刚刚打开的时候，你和米诺没有出现，我们劝他别再等了。”

托马斯看着查克，等待他接着说下去。

“但他说‘托马斯承诺了的，我会一直等到他出现’。”查克说，叹着气。

托马斯抿唇，琥珀似的眼珠无所适从地转了转：“你为什么要告诉我这些。”

“我也不知道。也许只是纽特在林中空地的时候一直是个稳妥强悍的领导者。也许只是我很关心你，也很关心纽特。”查克耸耸肩，他圆滚滚的脸看起来竟然有些凝重。

托马斯拍拍他的肩膀，看着前方纽特的背影，内心像打翻了调料瓶，不知滋味：“谢谢你告诉我这些，查克。”查克摆了摆手，两人随着人群走到了传送箱处。

这次来到林中空地的是一位女性beta，手里握着“她是最后一个”的纸条。她只清醒了一瞬，喊出了托马斯的名字便再次昏迷。女孩被医疗手率先带走，在人们看着被架走的女孩的时候，盖里一个箭步冲上去将托马斯压倒在地，他的手揪住托马斯的领子。

“你到底还要给我们带来多少变故！”盖里愤怒地质问，托马斯在他身下，显得迷茫又无辜，“你这个愚蠢的、鲁莽的、下贱的——”他话音未落，就被纽特用力地推开。

“够了，盖里。”纽特的声音因为怒意而变得危险，他认真时的气场所带来的信息素完全地压制住盖里，“这样解决不了任何问题。”盖里畏惧于纽特的气场，却又不甘这样放过托马斯，这让他的表情着实有点扭曲。他一甩手，迅速地离开了。

纽特扶起托马斯，接着用不容置疑的语气说：“这到底是什么情况我们还不清楚。愤怒和相互怀疑是我们最不需要的东西。现在所有人，回到你们自己的岗位上去。”众人散去。

托马斯和纽特来到医疗棚查看女孩的情况。托马斯看着她，觉得似曾相识，却又毫无头绪。

“她好像认得我，”托马斯站在纽特身旁，他能感觉到纽特压抑的怒气——从他和米诺回来开始，他知道纽特的在意和担忧，所以也就能理解纽特此时的恼火。本来清爽的柠檬现在有些刺鼻，因此他尽量放缓了自己的语气，“你们觉得她有可能记得些什么吗？”

“你指什么？”纽特盯着托马斯，视线在他水润的嘴唇上多停留了一下，他仍沉浸在托马斯舍命相救米诺的微弱怒意中，有些口不择言，“你过去的alpha？”

“不，不是，”托马斯的神情像是被刺痛了，“我是说，谁把我们送过来，为什么把我们送过来。”

纽特沉默半晌，他伸手握住托马斯的脖子，手指摩擦着omega的腺体：“对不起，我只是——迷宫里真的很危险，而你不顾性命地冲进去。”为了救一个alpha。

“我知道，我让你担心了，我很抱歉。”托马斯握住纽特的另一只手，真诚地说。

“你不必因此对我感到抱歉，我没有立场要求你任何事。”纽特微笑，他回握住托马斯的手，“而这是我自愿的。你不需要对我的感情负责。”纽特的手掌中是托马斯纤细修长的手指，他专注地看着托马斯，好像在重新认识着这个omega。托马斯持续地将纽特对他的印象打破又重组，这个omega身上到底还有多少力量，纽特为此深深地着迷。过于炙热的视线让托马斯浑身都有些不自在，不得不说些什么来打断这种尴尬又暧昧的气氛。

“我需要——我需要回到迷宫中去。”托马斯说，他又开始快速地眨眼。令人分神的坏习惯。

“你刚刚才出来，现在又要进去？”纽特问道。

“你说过，没人能遇到过怪物还活着出来，对吗。现在我们有一只了，我觉得我们至少需要去看看。”

托马斯执着坚定的神色让纽特无法出言拒绝。

“可以，但是你不能一个人进去。”纽特说，“去找米诺，他对迷宫最熟悉。”

“谢谢。”托马斯回答，他迟疑地给了纽特一个拥抱，之后被对方紧紧箍在怀中。海盐与柠檬味的信息素铺天盖地，温热的肉体紧紧地贴着托马斯，让他脸颊发烫。

“汤米，如果有人能带我们走出迷宫的话——”纽特在托马斯耳畔轻声说，他的气息拂过托马斯耳后敏感处，托马斯不适地动了动身子，但因为被纽特的臂膀限制了行动，他更像是微弱地抖了抖，“我相信那个人一定是你。”最后几个单词纽特几乎是贴着托马斯的皮肤说出来的。托马斯觉得自己颈后的omega腺体开始发热，事实上，他整个身体都热了起来，是因为信息素还是因为别的什么，他也不知道。但他知道这个alpha一直都在，并且支持着他。托马斯放任自己陷入这个怀抱。

纽特感受到了自己怀中这具身体的放松，他看着托马斯肩颈处粉红得发亮的皮肤，缓慢地，露出了志在必得的微笑。

***

托马斯在树林中找到了米诺，他正在整理身上的装备，卷起的袖子下是健壮结实的肌肉。

“嘿。”托马斯和米诺打着招呼。米诺连头都没有抬。

“我想回到迷宫中去，纽特让我最好来找你。”托马斯接着说。

米诺的动作顿了顿，他问：“你是因为纽特才来找我的？”

“如果你硬要这么说的话。”托马斯不解米诺为什么在意这个，“没有人比你更了解迷宫。”

“是，也没人比你更急着去送死。”米诺恨恨地说，“你的计划是什么？一个人进去肢解那个巨大的怪物？”

“如果必须如此的话，我会的。”托马斯的固执让米诺恨不得敲开他的脑壳，但米诺又清楚地知道这正是这个omega吸引人的地方。

米诺在心里翻了个白眼，他痛恨此刻还被托马斯吸引的自己。

他迈步往林子外走去。

“你要去哪？”托马斯急切地问，同时抓住米诺裸露在外的小臂，皮肤相接处像有一股电流直接冲到了米诺的头顶。

米诺回头扫视着托马斯，他撇开托马斯的手，再一把扣住托马斯的手腕，拉着他一起大步地往前走。托马斯被他拽的一个踉跄。

“和你回到迷宫去，蠢蛋。你一个omega不可能一个人解决那些。”米诺头也不回地说。托马斯立刻调整着步伐，跟上了米诺的脚步。

他们很快找到了迷宫中怪物死去的地方，米诺和托马斯联手处理着怪物的遗体。米诺一边用力地分解着怪物，一边说：“昨晚的事，你还记得多少。”

“你是指迷宫的路线吗？还是——”托马斯想到了自己的假性情热，满脸通红地闭上了嘴。

米诺笑了笑：“看来还记得。剧烈运动就会引发假性情热的话，证明你体内的信息素很快就要到临界点了。你应该快些——”

“找个alpha？”托马斯不耐地打断米诺，他看起来不想谈论这个话题。

“来稳定你的信息素，是的。”米诺回答。

“我不明白，我完全可以一个人度过情热。”托马斯完全不服输。

“你真是个麻烦精omega。”米诺调笑。

“你迟早也会遇到一个你的麻烦精omega。”托马斯脱口而出。刻意无视了胸口的酸楚。

“我？还是算了吧。能够逃出这里就不错了。”米诺随意地说，“我不需要omega。”

托马斯看着米诺英俊的侧脸，心脏不受控制地沉了下去。

***

米诺和托马斯带回来一截管状的零件，在会议木屋里，他们把零件交给了纽特和盖里。毫无疑问，托马斯和盖里又进行了一场关于到底该不该进入迷宫的争论，最后问题又落到该不该处罚托马斯上。

纽特把零件交还给米诺，说：“托马斯是打破了规则。”托马斯目光瑟缩了一下。

“在地牢里关一晚上，不许吃东西。”

盖里惊呼：“得了，纽特！这样就能阻止他回到迷宫吗？”

“不，”纽特说，他盯着托马斯，深邃的瞳仁里是全然的信任和侵占，“我们不能让非行者想去迷宫就去。所以让这件事合理化吧。从明天开始，你就是行者。”

托马斯瞪大了眼睛，这让他那双清澈的眼珠更加完全地夺取着旁人的注意力。他的嘴唇微微分开，好像还在消化纽特刚刚说的话似的。旁边的盖里显然反应了过来，他怒气冲冲，房间里像下起了雪，托马斯因为骤然袭来的寒冷打了个喷嚏。盖里不满地大喊：“你到底有什么毛病，纽特？这个omega给你下了什么迷药？他是让你操过了吗？”

纽特的表情一瞬间狠戾了起来，他喉头蠕动的声音让人联想到了饥饿的野兽，他用食指在空气中做着威胁的手势，酸涩的信息素向盖里劈头盖脸地攻击：“我再原谅你一次，盖里。收回你说的话。”

“哈，看来这个omega的滋味真是好得让你忘乎所以了是吗？”不甘于再次被纽特镇压，盖里强撑着继续口出恶言。

“盖里，收回你的话。”米诺加入了维护托马斯的行列，他的语气很平静，如果忽略他攥紧的拳头和愈发浓重的信息素的话。

“哦我都忘了，还有你，”盖里将矛头转向米诺，“从迷宫出来你就向着这个omega，怎么，你们在迷宫里搞上了？我可没有闻到标记的味道，看来你还得努把力——”两个alpha还没有出手，盖里的声音就被托马斯的拳头打断了，他被打得头偏向一边，面部火辣辣地疼痛着。

托马斯好看的眼睛里满是愤怒，他低吼：“你怎么敢这么说！你怎么敢！就因为我是个omega？就因为我没有像你一样安分地呆在这个四面高墙的牢笼里？”托马斯的情绪愈发激动起来，一切被曲解被误会的怨愤和不满都化作委屈让omega的眼泪不受控制地堆积在眼眶中，蜜糖苹果的甘甜在空间内散开。

“你怎么样说我都没关系，我才刚来这里，你没有理由相信我。但是纽特和米诺已经在这里三年了，你不了解他们吗？他们不是你的朋友吗？你怎么能这样想你的朋友？”托马斯带着哭腔说道，这让他的嗓音越发稚嫩起来。

托马斯的话让纽特的心脏软成一团，他极具保护意味地站在托马斯身前，对盖里下着最后的驱逐令：“你真的应该离开这里冷静冷静，盖里。”纽特示意米诺把盖里拉出去。米诺走到盖里旁边，盖里心有不甘，但迫于两个alpha的威压，他被米诺“护送”着走了出去。

托马斯在纽特身后吸了吸鼻子，轻声说：“谢谢你，纽特。”

纽特回身，用手腕上的布料擦掉托马斯的眼泪。“我说过了，你不必对我道谢。永远不必。”

***

晚上的林中空地寂静又寒冷。托马斯一个人坐在地牢里，不时地打着寒颤。地牢狭小的入口只能允许他看到一部分的天空，漆黑，像能吞噬一切。

托马斯在一片静默中思考。那个零件，米诺下午给他看的迷宫的地图，特蕾莎（是的，那女孩想起了自己的名字），还有他脑中似虚似实的模糊回闪。诸多盘错交杂的细节让托马斯头痛不已，但幸好，明天他就可以再次进入迷宫一探究竟。

不远处传来了脚步声，托马斯敏锐地直起身，警觉地问：“谁在那里？”

“是我。”纽特熟悉的声音传来，他在地牢门口蹲下，把火把插在门口的凹糟处，打开了牢门，跳了进去。火把的光芒在地面上交相辉映，同时传来了一丝不寻常的香气，但托马斯没有在意很多。

他看着已经坐在他旁边的纽特，问：“我以为没人能擅自打开地牢的门。”

“就当这是领导者的特权吧。”纽特笑笑，把手中的食物和水递给托马斯，“吃饱了明天才有力气奔跑。”

托马斯立刻接过，狼吞虎咽起来，他的脸颊因为咀嚼一鼓一鼓的，像只进食中的松鼠。面饼的碎屑粘在他嘴唇四周，让这个omega看着更加可口了。纽特的呼吸逐渐粗重起来。

“这很有趣，”托马斯嘴里含着食物，含混不清地说，“你下令把我关起来，不给我吃的，现在又亲自送过来这些，”他俏皮地笑了笑，“盖里知道了会气得发疯的。”

盖里这个名字让纽特神色一凛：“如果你介意，我明天会让盖里向你道歉。”

托马斯报以感谢的微笑，嘴唇弯成好看的弧度，他说：“谢谢，但是不必了。他大概只是太害怕了。害怕打破常规。”

“你太善良了。”纽特说，“我不知道这是不是一个好习惯。”

“不，只是——”托马斯斟酌着词句，“人有权利感到害怕。也不应该因为害怕而受到指责。”

纽特伸手捻去托马斯嘴角一颗比较明显的碎屑：“天，我真不敢想像失去你会是什么样。”

托马斯有些羞赧地低头，他迅速地填饱了肚子，不发一语。微弱的火光照亮他因为害羞而发红的脸庞，omega羞涩的情态此刻看起来格外的朦胧而美丽。他垂着眸，浓密的眼睫颤动着，像蝴蝶扇动的翅膀，让纽特心头发痒。

“你很好看。”纽特手背撑着下巴，直勾勾地看着托马斯，嗓音醇厚而多情，“是omega都这么好看，还是只有你？”

托马斯的脸更红了，但他嘴硬地说：“我猜等我们逃出去之后，你可以自己验证这一点。”

“是吗，我可不确定，”纽特笑着说，“我不确定别的omega还能吸引我的视线。”

托马斯抬起头，与纽特对视。纽特的眼睛颜色很深，会不由自主地让人联想到危险的深渊。但是此刻，在纽特的眼眸中，托马斯看到了信任、温柔和深情。托马斯的心中非常清楚，这是一个全心全意爱着他的alpha。他现在不过才有三天的记忆，他不记得过去，不敢去想未来——也许明天他就会死在迷宫中，也许不久的将来他们会逃出去。他有那么多不敢肯定的事情，但他唯一能确定的事情，就是现在他们在林中空地，而纽特——一直是纽特，没有别的人——在他身边。某个英俊强壮的亚洲青年在他脑海中出现了一瞬，但随后就被纽特保护他的种种画面排挤，直至消失。

如果说有什么东西最不该被辜负，那就是一份不计回报的感情。

托马斯紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，才像是下定了决心一样缓慢地凑近纽特。

“在这里的第一个晚上，我躲开了，”托马斯轻轻地开口，比起说话更像是呓语，“所以我想，我欠你一个吻。”说完，他迟滞了一下，但还是将自己的嘴唇印在了纽特的嘴唇上。

这是个纯洁得过分了的吻。甚至不能称之为吻，仅仅是触碰。但托马斯已经觉得心脏要跳出胸口了。他过于紧张，他知道这意味着什么。这意味着他将接受纽特成为自己唯一的alpha，这意味着，他已经做出了选择。他知道自己喜欢纽特甚至比不上纽特喜欢自己的一半，但他愿意尝试，他相信自己很快会更加喜欢纽特，也许在他的发情期之前他们之间就可以分享一个标记，一切都可以慢慢来……托马斯想着，像是认命一般地闭上了眼睛。他能清楚地听见自己身体的一部分碎裂的声音，却不愿深究是因为什么。或者他已经知道是因为什么，却不愿意面对。

大概过了几秒钟，托马斯睁开眼，离开了纽特的嘴唇。他们静默地看着对方，直到纽特像豹子一样强势地夺走了主动权，他扣住托马斯的后脑欺身而上，舌头蛮横地伸进托马斯口中，在他口腔内翻搅，海盐和柠檬的味道侵占着托马斯的感官。omega本能地释放着蜜糖苹果的信息素来迎合面前这个alpha。

托马斯随着纽特的动作被压在草席上，被动地承受着这个吻，他的舌头被吮得发麻，唾液来不及吞咽就流了出去。他的脑子好像变成了一团棉花，乱糟糟的，什么也无法去想。直到纽特微凉的手指从衣服下方探上了他的腰际，他才恍然清醒过来似的躲开。

“等，等一下——”托马斯急促地喘息，迟钝地发现两个人的姿势危险得可怕——纽特在他上方，卡在他的双腿中间，一只手压在他脑袋旁边，另一只手在抚摸他腰间的皮肤。托马斯不想进展地这么快，连他自己也不知道为什么——不，他知道原因，但他愧于面对自己心里那份隐秘的不可告人的渴望，他挣扎着说，“我们能不能，唔——”

但纽特拒绝让托马斯说出一个完整的句子，他再次堵住托马斯的嘴唇，手指顺着皮肤向上爱抚，直到夹住托马斯的乳尖揉弄。托马斯浑身都抖了一下，他想叫出来，却因为被口腔里作乱的舌头无法发出声音。纽特低低地笑了，终于放过了他的嘴唇，转而攻击他的锁骨和脖颈。他终于得空喘息，一点点微弱的挣扎悉数被纽特强硬地镇压。海盐柠檬的信息素熏得他发晕，对他来说，柠檬还是过于酸涩了。纽特除去了两人下身的衣物，硬热的性器已然抵在了他的入口处。

“好——好热——”托马斯咕哝着，他好像置身于沸水中，浑身热得发烫。蜜糖苹果的味道愈发浓腻，夹杂着几乎不可闻的火药和烟草气息。托马斯模糊地觉得不太对劲，仿佛佐证这个念头似的，他的后穴开始分泌湿滑的液体，并且伴随着难以启齿的麻痒。

天哪，托马斯绝望地想，我的发情期真的来了。

纽特好像对此毫不惊讶，他居高临下地看着托马斯，酸涩的信息素铺天盖地，他宣判似的开口：“你发情了，汤米。”

托马斯无助又恐慌，他没有想到情热恰好挑在这个时候到来。他本想能多些时间彻底接受纽特，但现在看来命运已经替他做出了最后的选择。

纽特继续低头在他身上开垦，致力于折磨他敏感的乳尖和腰腹。而托马斯放弃了最后一丝挣扎的念头，任由omega的本能将自己吞没，随着纽特的爱抚陷入更深的情潮中。

“这件衣服让你的乳头过于显眼了，总让我分神。”纽特的一只手已经探向他的后方，开拓他秘密的领地，灵活的手指肆意侵占着托马斯的蜜穴。他咬住托马斯的乳尖，舌头在乳晕处打着转舔弄，他的头发弄得托马斯脖子一阵阵发痒。

“我早就想对它们这样做了。”纽特含混地说，“你看它们，像花儿似的。”

托马斯泄出一声呻吟，声音在安静的夜晚格外明显，他瞪大了眼睛，不知道自己可以叫成这样。他立刻捂住了自己的嘴，不肯再发出任何声音。但是后面的敏感处被纽特的手指不间断地戳弄，他的前端也已经高高地翘起，穴里的水像管子漏了一样流个不停，他不知道自己还能控制多久，羞耻的眼泪逐渐模糊了他的视线。

“对，就这样，汤米，你知道你不能叫得太大声，对吗？”纽特刻意说着这些话刺激他，“你不愿意这副样子被任何一个人发现，对吗？盖里、查克、米诺、温斯顿……你会抬不起头的。”

在听到米诺这个名字的时候，托马斯隐忍已久的泪水终于夺眶而出。纽特抽出手指，将勃发的性器狠狠地刺进他的蜜穴里。被填满的感觉让托马斯哭得更厉害了，他只能咬住自己的手指，可怜兮兮地，用眼神无声地乞求纽特能对他温柔些。

“你里面又热又湿，汤米。”纽特用力地挺进，越来越接近托马斯的宫口，硕大的龟头摩擦着宫口处张开了一点点的缝隙。托马斯似躲避似渴求地扭了扭身子，就算他从前被标记过，他也不记得以前一切性爱的细节，对于自己身体的一切浪荡反应，托马斯觉得羞耻又陌生。纽特的动作让他体内那个点越来越酸痒，他无意识地摇着头，对一个“初次”的omega来说，这种感觉还是太过了。

发情时omega的宫口会自动为alpha打开，但是纽特却感到了些微的阻力。他鼻翼翕动，捕捉到了此刻浓得腻死人的蜜糖苹果气息中那一缕转瞬即逝的突兀的火药和烟草味道。纽特的动作停下了，宫口的阻力、不和谐的信息素，这是托马斯过去的alpha留在他体内的痕迹，即使洗去了标记，那个alpha依然在向每一个新来的alpha宣誓主权。一股莫名的火气逐渐蚕食着纽特的理智和对omega的怜惜，他冷笑一声，伏下身子在托马斯耳边说：“汤米，你将成为我的。”语气中的冷酷和不容拒绝让托马斯心里一阵惊惧。

下一秒，纽特扣住托马斯捂住嘴的手腕压倒头顶，从体格上来讲，纽特并不比托马斯强壮，但作为一个alpha，他的力气依然可以轻而易举地控制住一个omega。纽特下身剧烈地动作，狠戾地顶开托马斯的宫口。强行的侵占让托马斯痛呼着哭出声：“啊——好痛……纽特——求你——不要……呜呜……这样——”

但疼痛是暂时的，omega的本能会让他柔顺地打开宫口迎接新一位alpha的疼爱。托马斯的呻吟逐渐由痛苦转为欢愉，纽特的性器完全地插进了他的子宫，苛刻地鞭挞着每一寸内壁。纽特每操一下，都有一股钻心的痒意从他的子宫像电流一样蔓延到全身。托马斯想用手抚慰一下自己硬到不行的阴茎，但是纽特的手像铁钳一样禁锢着他的。他被操得浑身发抖，终于忍不住哭着说：“纽特，求求你，摸摸我，好不好……呜呜……摸摸我……”

纽特笑了，他说：“我不会那么做的，汤米。被我操射，好吗？会很舒服的。”

托马斯不住地摇着头，他不想，那太过了，他会受不了的。他想看着纽特乞求宽恕，但他流了太多眼泪，并看不清纽特的面容，只能破碎地叫着：“别……嗯啊……求——求你……我……我不行的……”但纽特对此充耳不闻。

随着纽特的抽插，一股不明的饱胀感开始聚集在他的小腹，他不知道这是什么，但他觉得再这样下去好像就有什么东西要破了。他更加大声地哭叫着：“不——不行……要——哈啊——要破了……”

而纽特依然残忍地操着他的子宫：“没关系的，汤米。我在这里，我在好好地照顾你呢。汤米，你现在的样子美极了。”

纽特再次重重地插进托马斯的子宫，一大股温热的液体像失禁一样从子宫中喷涌而出，淅淅沥沥地流过了纽特的阴茎，加剧了它的胀大。同时，托马斯的性器抖动了几下，也出了精。前后同时的高潮让托马斯剧烈地颤抖，他哭得乱七八糟，又爽得叫都叫不出来，张开的喉咙也只是发出了几声气音。这一切都太超过了，他很害怕，但是又舒服得满足。这就是omega的本性，托马斯在激烈的快感中悲伤地想，臣服于肉欲，又退缩于渴求。他不停地流泪，浓密的睫毛因为凝结的泪珠而产生细碎晶莹的光芒。他觉得自己看起来一定糟糕极了。

“你舒服得潮吹了，汤米。”纽特说着，他的阴茎卡在托马斯的宫口开始膨胀、成结、射精，微凉的精液浇灌着托马斯的子宫，带来了另一波快感，与此同时，他的牙齿也嵌进了托马斯后颈的omega腺体，完成了标记。

托马斯抽了抽鼻子，无神地等待着漫长的成结过程过去，奇怪的被撑开的感觉让他动了动身子，这牵扯到了两人的连接处，酥酥麻麻的感觉再次袭来。柠檬海盐和蜜糖苹果的信息素融合到了一起，彻底抹掉了过去的火药与烟草，也不会再给其他任何味道的信息素留下结合的机会。

托马斯闭上了眼睛。

他没有选择了。

当纽特的结消退，他并没有急于退出托马斯的身体，而是开启了新一轮的入侵。

托马斯慌忙开口，带着显而易见的哭腔：“等——等等，明天我还要和米诺进入迷宫，所以——”

他的话被纽特一个粗暴的顶弄打断。

“情热期会持续三天，汤米，我不觉得你明天能见到他，”纽特阴鸷地说，“我也不想听到我的omega嘴里在这个时候出现其他任何alpha的名字。”

是啊，我在想什么，托马斯模糊地想，身体随着纽特的抽插而起伏。我怎么能这个样子和米诺进入迷宫呢。知道一切已成定局的托马斯没有多言，他只是像只提线木偶一样，麻木地随着纽特的动作本能地吟叫和哭泣。就这样吧，他想，就这样吧。他甚至开始庆幸，长达三天的情热不必让他这么快面对米诺。

他已然交付了一切，什么也不愿意多想。

地牢外的火把依然燃烧着，火焰随着风摇动了一下，最终又归于平静。

***

第二天一早米诺来到地牢时，就因为浓重的信息素打了个喷嚏。

托马斯身上裹着纽特带着的毯子，仍在沉睡，整整一晚的发情耗尽了他浑身的力气。纽特从地牢里出来，对米诺说：“情热还要三天才能结束。这之后他才能和你再次进入迷宫。”

“你标记了他。”米诺平静地陈述。

纽特没有说话，表示默认。

“昨晚弗莱潘和我说，你找他要了一些依兰精油。”米诺抱着胳膊，语气透着森冷的寒意。

纽特脸色一变，“你想怎么样。”

“你得到了你想要的，”米诺不动声色地释放攻击性的信息素，“我会替你保守秘密，只要你不会再次伤害他。”

“是的，我现在是他的alpha了。我当然不会让他受到任何伤害。”纽特防备地回答，现在托马斯是他的了，他不需要一个米诺这样的敌人，“米诺，你是我很好的朋友。请相信我。”

米诺神色复杂地看着他，“只要你不伤害他。”他说完，转身准备离去。

纽特猝然开口：“你说你昨晚就知道了，你本可以阻止的，但你没有。”

米诺没有回头，他握紧了拳头。

“是你将他拱手让人的。”纽特冷酷地说，“这不是我的错。”

米诺连小臂都绷紧了，肌肉几乎要撑开袖子，但他什么都没说，只是离开。

纽特看着他的背影冷笑一声，接着拾起地牢门口处早已熄灭的火把，扔到林子深处。他回到地牢中把托马斯打横抱起。沉睡中的omega安静又可爱，嘴唇无意识地张开，鼻子时不时敏感地动动。纽特看着这画面，眼眸中是如水的温柔和刻骨的占有。纽特搂紧了臂弯中的托马斯，过大的力道让omega不适地皱了皱眉。

我的，他在心里默念。

我的。

TBC


	3. Part 3

接下来的三天对林中空地的alpha们着实是种折磨。即便托马斯已经尽量在私人角落度过发情期了，但是简陋的木屋还是不能完全阻断结合中的alpha和omega的味道。而且他仍然需要水和食物，这些自然需要由林间人送过去。但大家都不太愿意做这件事，毕竟没有正常的alpha在听到屋内粗重的喘息和压抑的呻吟后还能毫无反应。

“上帝啊，omega发情竟然是这样。纽特这个好运的家伙，天知道我也多想试试和一个omega‘大战’三天是什么感觉！”

“你说那帮人是怎么想的，送来一个omega却不送来抑制剂？”

“操，他们那边又酸又甜的，闻了就饿。”

这种充满好奇、羡慕和嫉妒的讨论大概持续了二十四个小时，在被米诺终止之前。当一把手埃尔比陷入昏迷、二把手纽特忙于照顾自己的omega的时候，米诺就成了说话最管用的人。但闭上嘴巴不能停止心里的想法，林间alpha的露骨目光从未停止过。唯一对这件事态度不同的就是盖里，他看起来既放心于托马斯这段时间不会再进入迷宫了，又仿佛有些微妙的忌惮和惊骇。

还有就是米诺，他大概是少数愿意主动去送补给的人之一。但是他白天需要探索迷宫，所以晚上的份额都是由他送过去。每个人都对他能从纽特和托马斯的信息素灾区面不改色地回来敬佩不已。也许是他自己的信息素足够特别，所以不会受别人的影响。

在最后一个晚上，米诺履行完自己的职责，回到了住所。而特蕾莎已在那里恭候多时。  
“你为什么就这样平静地接受了。”特蕾莎抱着手臂，质问米诺。

米诺没有理会，略过特蕾莎向自己床铺的方向走去。

“我知道你喜欢他，”特蕾莎的声音变大了些，“而他也喜欢你，我知道你能看出来。”

米诺依然没有理会她，特蕾莎着急了，她快走几步拽住了米诺：“托马斯没有那么喜欢他。你为什么要放弃？”

米诺淡淡地瞟了特蕾莎一眼，甩开了她的手，说：“我觉得你不知道自己在说什么。”

“而你不知道自己在做什么。”特蕾莎责问似的看着米诺，“那个人，我去找过他们，我想看看托马斯怎么样，你知道他说什么吗？他说——”

“我没兴趣听这些。”

“是没兴趣还是不敢听？”特蕾莎咄咄逼人，“他说，‘托马斯在发情，除了我之外他最好不要见任何人’。他这样会逼疯托马斯的，他无权替托马斯拒绝别人！”

“好吧，听着，我不知道为什么你好像突然非常了解托马斯似的跑来跟我说这些，因为就我所知你才到这里三天，而除了第一天你和托马斯说过话之外你们几乎没有任何交流。所以我权当你今晚在发疯，现在我要休息了，请你离开这里。”米诺以不输特蕾莎的气势回击，换来特蕾莎恨铁不成钢的叹息。

“你真是个懦夫。”特蕾莎以这句话作为结束。而米诺不发一语。他无话可说，因为言语挽回不了任何事，只会让他更加认识到自己的无力。他无法说出每次闻到海盐柠檬和蜜糖苹果纠缠的信息素时内心撕裂般的痛苦，也无法说出他透过木头缝隙看到omega美好饱满的肉体时燃烧在血液中的渴望。

——他更无法说出那个晚上，当他发现纽特拿走了依兰精油而奔去地牢，却恰巧看到了omega献上自己温柔而胆怯的吻的那一刻时，他的心脏几乎当场停止。

他是个懦夫吗？

也许吧。

***

托马斯从不知道发情会这么地累，地牢的那个晚上并不是结束而是开始。第二天早上他在omega甬道的充盈感中迷蒙地醒来，半梦半醒时一切感官尚不清晰，但他仍能感觉到自己的身体随着纽特的顶撞而颤动，后颈处的腺体被纽特舔弄啃咬。他不太记得他们之间分享了多少种姿势，又交换了多少体液，但身后那个部位传来的噩梦般的湿腻和空虚已如烙印般刻在他的身体里，每一寸皮肤的热意仿佛要蒸发掉他体内一切水分。他感受到一种奇特的分离感，好像灵魂已游离于肉身，在静静地看着自己被分开双腿，接着被毫不留情地插入。他好像能看到自己完全沉迷于肉欲的表情，和彻底为性爱和高潮所俘虏的放荡躯体。纽特的爱抚和撞击让他除了压抑自己破碎的呻吟外无暇他顾，他的灵魂在挣扎，肉体却无比快乐。

情热期的omega通常无法得到良好的睡眠，他们随时可能因为后穴涌上的热潮醒来。对托马斯而言情况更糟，他的alpha往往比他更敏锐地察觉到他自己的热潮，在他被热潮唤醒前，他总会先被纽特的阴茎唤醒。而纽特在性事上并称不上温柔，他从不让托马斯抚慰自己，总是把托马斯操射，又操到再次硬起来。他也很喜欢一边凑在托马斯的耳边说着刺激他的话，一边让托马斯潮吹，这让托马斯的子宫和泪腺都非常受苦。托马斯总是被纽特这种性爱方式弄得乱七八糟，他觉得很委屈，纽特在操他的时候仿佛总带着一股怒气，而他不知道自己做错了什么。无论他如何示弱求饶，纽特总要把他弄到狼狈不堪才肯罢休。

这些大概只有纽特自己清楚原因，托马斯在性爱上有着不同于处子omega的娴熟和放浪，他的身体早已被另一个alpha探索过、开发过。纽特对托马斯做过的事情，都有另一个alpha在这个omega还没完全成熟的时候就对他做过了。因为被以往的性爱浇灌过，现在这颗“苹果”才如此甜蜜而多汁。纽特嫉妒那个让苹果成熟的alpha，所以拼了命地要在托马斯身上证明这个omega现在属于自己。纽特的专制也许会让一部分omega臣服和依赖，但这之中绝不会包括托马斯。

在情潮褪去的片刻，托马斯会摄入一些水和食物，omega在发情期间总会丧失很多水分和体力。托马斯能够从食物上携带的信息素认出送来这些的人，其中出现率最高的淡淡的黑松露和罗勒香气总让他嘴里泛着阵阵苦涩。他喜欢这种淡淡的味道，但他知道自己永远不可能拥有了。纽特的信息素总是浓烈又强势，托马斯大部分时间甚至无法区分他的眼泪到底是因为快感还是因为柠檬的酸味。

托马斯不太敢在纽特面前进食，一次他只是习惯性地在吃完东西后舔了舔手指尖，就被纽特拖拽着进入新一轮的性爱。这次之后，他开始背对着自己的alpha吃东西，但也无力阻止alpha从后面环住他腰身的手，和落在他后背上的一个个湿润的吻。

情欲的侵蚀让时间的概念变得很模糊，托马斯只能通过木屋缝隙间渗透进来的光线勉强分辨现在是白天还是黑夜。他没有出去过，甚至没有离开过床铺。唯一试图进来看望他的人是特蕾莎，但那个女孩并没有通过纽特那一关，即使她只是个beta。托马斯其实很想见见特蕾莎，但他实在不想被特蕾莎看到自己现在这副样子——眼睛和嘴唇都是肿的，暴露在外的皮肤上全部是alpha充满占有欲的啃咬痕迹，更别提他因为呻吟而完全哑掉的嗓子。他还想在女孩面前保留一点尊严，不想被她看成一个被alpha操透了的omega。

情热结束后的第一个早晨，托马斯被暖烘烘的阳光唤醒，他浑身酸软又湿黏，连动一动手指都觉得疲惫不堪，好像他并不是被操了三天，而是整整跑了三天。所幸那些折磨他身体和意志的燥热和酸痒已全数褪去，留下只是纽特的标记和信息素。他没穿衣服，柔软的针织毯子包裹着他赤裸的身体。他尝试着坐起身，却因为身后那个被过度使用的部位的不适而蹙起了好看的眉毛。托马斯咬住下唇，压回了几乎脱口而出的呻吟。他试探地嗅了嗅自己的手腕，自己和纽特的味道交织在一起，恐怕需要几天纽特信息素的味道才会从他身上散去。

omega环视四周，试图找到自己的衣服却一无所获。他把毯子披在身上，双脚踩在地上，扶着床面试探着走出一步，接着就因为双腿之间的酸软狼狈地跌在地上。他用双手支撑起自己试图站起来，却因为腿部肌肉的酸痛被迫放弃。他对自己产生一股深深的唾弃，一个因为过度的性爱站都站不起来的omega，听起来多么可悲。他攥紧了拳头，极力逼退强烈的泪意。

纽特进来的时候恰好看到这一幕，他连忙放下手里的东西跪在omega的旁边。

“汤米，你需要什么可以叫我。别为难自己，好吗？”纽特一只手揽住托马斯的肩膀，一只手穿过他的膝弯，一个用力就把他抱了起来。

纽特抱着他坐在床上，原本揽着托马斯肩膀的手收紧，将他禁锢在自己的怀里。另一只手温柔地抚摸托马斯的侧脸，托马斯垂着头，受本能驱使，他亲昵地蹭了蹭纽特的手掌。omega乖巧的姿态让纽特一阵心动，他顺势抬起omega的下巴，在那两片柔软红润的嘴唇上印上一个吻。

“我想洗澡。”纽特没有完全退开，于是托马斯几乎是贴着纽特的嘴唇说出了这句话。林中空地有一个池塘来供给他们的日常用水，池塘里的水每天都会补充和更换，大概是通过什么地下的管道。为了保持水源的洁净，林中人会用木盆打好水在池塘边清理自己。“我想，自己在池塘里，可以吗？”池塘一般不允许林中人进入，但托马斯全身上下都因为汗液而黏黏的，他此刻真的迫切地想要感到洁净，这种期望让他带着点期待地看着自己的alpha，而纽特对他的蜜糖眼睛毫无抵抗力。

“好的，我抱你去，可以吗？”纽特温柔地说。看呐，二把手的特权。托马斯点点头。纽特抱起托马斯走出了屋子，这是三天来托马斯第一次接触到外界的空气和阳光。他伸出手看着阳光下自己的皮肤，细微的绒毛清晰可辨，他好像终于找回了一点生命的鲜活，脱离了完全作为本能和欲望的奴隶的自己。

到了池塘边，纽特蹲了下来，放下了托马斯。托马斯赤裸的双脚接触到了地面，在青草和泥土的衬托下显得格外幼嫩白皙。

“你一个人可以吗，汤米？”纽特扶着托马斯站了起来，看着omega还在微微颤抖的双腿，他担心地问道。

托马斯浅浅地笑了一下：“我没事的，纽特。”

“你的衣服我放在石头上了。”纽特交代着，看样子是尊重了omega一个人清洁的决定。

托马斯主动地亲吻了一下alpha的侧脸，“我要下去了。”托马斯说着掀开了一点自己身上的毯子，而纽特毫无回避的意思。

是的，他是我的alpha，他为什么要回避呢。托马斯说服着自己。他完全褪去了身上的毯子。omega年轻美好的身体在阳光下几乎字面意义上地熠熠生辉，他踏入水中，清澈的池水逐渐漫过他的脚踝、膝盖、腰肢，直到脖颈。纽特痴迷地看着这一幕。omega的面容已足够美丽，而他的身体甚至更加动人，白皙、柔软，却并不瘦弱，散发着苹果和蜂蜜的香气，这样的躯体，更加让人有着弄坏和掌控的欲望。纽特握紧了拳头又松开。托马斯想要一些私人的时间，他就会给。

而现在，他需要回去警告林中人最好不要靠近池塘这个地方了。

***

托马斯蜷缩在池塘中，感受着水流在周身涌动。他擦拭着自己的皮肤，用力地搓着那些显眼的吻痕。他不禁想一般的omega会怎么做，可能会带着一身alpha的痕迹到处招摇吧。但他绝不想带着这些和米诺再次进入迷宫。

托马斯捧起一把水洗了洗脸，水珠停留在他的额发和睫毛上，让omega看起来楚楚可怜。草地上传来窸窸窣窣的声响，托马斯转头，他看到一只鹿，低着头凑在池塘边喝水。那是一只礁鹿，通体棕黄色的皮毛，看起来柔软又光滑。它的头部是浅灰色，眼周是一圈白色。毫无疑问，这是实验部送来的补给，它迟早会葬送在屠宰手们的刀下。

似乎是感受到了托马斯的视线，礁鹿抬起头，黑亮的眼睛毫不畏怯地和托马斯对视。托马斯心头一软，他温柔地看着这只鹿，逐渐靠近它。而礁鹿好像根本不害怕他，即使是在托马斯伸出手触碰它的鹿角时，它也不曾瑟缩，甚至快乐地顶了顶自己的角。

“小家伙，你叫什么呢？”托马斯抚摸着礁鹿的脖子，轻声问着，虽然他知道并不会得到回答。他把手凑过去，礁鹿亲昵地伸出舌头舔着他的掌心，湿濡的触感让托马斯淡笑。“嘿，小家伙，瞧你多么快活。”根本不知道也不会担心自己将来的命运，托马斯感伤地想着。他更近地凑过去，额头和礁鹿的额部相抵，从远处看，几乎无法区分出他们是不同的生灵。

“你在这里，会想念森林吗？”托马斯喃喃地问。又是一个得不到回答的问题。

“我猜不会，实验部一定也抹掉了它的记忆，它才不记得森林是什么样。”这是米诺的声音，托马斯惊吓地在水中后退了好几步，礁鹿感知到了危险，抖了抖尾巴，迅速地跑走了。

托马斯窘迫起来，米诺是他现在最不想面对的人，更别提他现在浑身赤裸地泡在水里。

“纽特说你在这里洗澡，我来看看你是不是明天就能进入迷宫了。”米诺蹲下来，这减少了高度上的压迫感，但黑松露和罗勒的气息更加接近了。

“你不需要进入迷宫吗？”托马斯问。这个时间，通常米诺已经在迷宫里了。

“只是一天，没什么的。”米诺随意地回答，他的视线扫过托马斯的脖颈，“你知道，我们一般不被允许进入池塘。”

托马斯一阵赧然，他知道这听起来像什么。一个omega因为自己的alpha有了特权，托马斯甚至为这个感到羞愧。

“我明天会和你一起进入迷宫的。”托马斯转移了话题。水面处他的锁骨若隐若现，米诺盯着那里，目光沉痛又冰凉。

得到了肯定回答的米诺完全没有离开的意思，alpha的目光让托马斯手脚发软，他只想做点什么让alpha别再这样看他——像是受伤一样看着他。

“我想——我想出来了，你介意……背过身去吗？”托马斯红着脸说。

米诺好像反应了过来，“不，当然不。”他也有点窘迫似的转了过去。

托马斯从水中出来，出水的声音令米诺忍不住遐想这个画面——omega饱满诱人的身体，洁净又清香，沾着澄澈的水珠，携带着另一个alpha留下的痕迹——他不敢再想下去，害怕自己控制不住信息素的散发。

托马斯上来后迅速地用宽大的毛巾裹住自己，他想快点换好衣服离开这里。但越心急事情就越不会照所希望的发展，托马斯手忙脚乱地想整理好自己，却被缠绕在腿间的毛巾绊倒，他跌在地上的动静成功地吸引了米诺的注意。alpha转过身，迅速且关切地凑到他身边，扶着他的肩膀想帮他站起来。这个时候，米诺才敏锐地察觉到托马斯身上的变化，原本的托马斯青涩干净，足够美丽却谈不上十足的肉欲吸引，而现在经过发情期的滋养，omega的诱人春色完全被开发出来，即使他本人完全没意识到这一点。托马斯结合过的风情让米诺一刹那间难以控制自己，黑松露和罗勒的气味骤然袭来，托马斯手脚更软了。米诺的手臂有力地保护着他，他几乎贪恋着这种感觉。但这没有持续多久，这个过程被纽特的出现打断了。

“你在这里做什么。”纽特看着米诺搭在托马斯肩上的手，阴沉地问。柠檬的味道开始散发，具有很强的刺激性。托马斯看到纽特，像触电般迅速弹开，米诺护着他的手臂还来不及收回，就那样尴尬地停留在空中。

“你让他成为了行者，作为行者的队长，我有责任确认他的身体状况。”米诺收回了手，对纽特的质问应对自如。

“是吗，我想你刚刚已经亲自确认过了。所以，你能离开这里了吗？我想帮我的omega擦干身体了。别的alpha在可不怎么好。”纽特在“亲自”和“我的”上加了重音，他走到米诺和托马斯中间，把托马斯挡在了自己身后。托马斯莫名地心虚起来。

“托马斯的确是个omega，但他不是残疾，这些事情他自己就可以做好，不需要任何alpha的帮助。”米诺的语气十分坚定。纽特的脸色因为他的话愈发不好起来。

“这是我和他的事，与你无关，米诺。我再问一次，你可以离开了吗？”纽特下着最后的逐客令。米诺看了看纽特，最后看着他身后的托马斯。托马斯以一种乞求的神色看着他，那双甜蜜的大眼睛此刻正无声而绝望地诉说着：求求你，离开这里吧。

米诺永远不忍心让托马斯感到痛苦和难堪，他深深地看了托马斯一眼，最终带着不甘离去。

纽特转过身面对托马斯，他继续着托马斯之前进行的事情，用毛巾擦干托马斯的身体，但他并没看着托马斯的眼睛。托马斯知道纽特有些生气了，他的手劲有些粗鲁。托马斯握住纽特正在动作的手，这双手因为长期的自给自足的生活而有着粗糙的质感，他看着纽特的眼睛，轻轻开口：“纽特。”

纽特看了看他，结果没能移开视线。没人能抗拒托马斯那双蜜糖眼睛专注的注视。托马斯凑近纽特，献祭般地献上了自己的吻，蜜糖苹果的气息散发出来，试图平息alpha的怒气。纽特在这个吻中重重地叹息，他拿托马斯的示好毫无办法。他夺回了亲吻的主动权，两个人的唇舌交缠，在这个吻的情色意味越来越浓重之前，托马斯及时地退开。

“你是我的选择，纽特。”托马斯喘着气说道，“请相信这一点。”

纽特将一个吻印在托马斯的鼻尖。

“我永远相信你。”他说。

***

托马斯休养一天后和米诺再次进入了迷宫，在跑动中，托马斯挑起了话题。

“谢谢你那天的话，我很感激。”托马斯的声音因为奔跑不太稳定，“但最好不要在纽特面前再那样说了，我会自己和他交流的，好吗？”托马斯觉得很内疚，他亏欠米诺很多，但亏欠纽特更多。他不得不这样说。

“跑步的时候不要说话，节省体力。”米诺没有回答他，但天知道他永远不会拒绝托马斯。他已经给出了答案。

米诺和托马斯跑到刀锋区，利用那个零件找到了疑似的出口，还引发了迷宫中不小的动静。当天晚上，迷宫没有关闭，怪物闯进林中空地，肆意地破坏杀生，注射解药后醒来的埃尔比也未能幸免。惨痛的伤亡让托马斯孤注一掷地用怪物的尖刺蛰了自己，尖锐的刺痛后，他便不省人事。在失去意识前的最后一秒，他听见米诺和纽特大声的呼喊。

“托马斯/汤米，不——”

***

怪物离开林中空地后，盖里召开了紧急会议。昏迷中的托马斯已经被注射了解药，不知何时才会醒来。

“我们不能放纵托马斯这样下去。”盖里义正言辞，“你们看到了，他的鲁莽致使我们的同伴丧命，甚至包括埃尔比。”

“那不是他的错，”米诺反驳，“迷宫里，我和他一直在一起。如果你一定要说发生的一切是谁的错误的话，那并不是托马斯一个人的。”

“瞧瞧啊，这个omega，利用标记套牢了纽特后还能让米诺如此死心塌地，”盖里阴阳怪气地说，“你们看到了吗？这两个alpha已经被他迷得神魂颠倒了。”

米诺和纽特对此感到荒唐无比，但非常不幸，剩下的alpha们看向他们的眼光已经变得怀疑起来。

盖里显然很满意自己的话带来的效果，他继续说着，“但我不会被那个omega迷惑，而且我相信你们也不会。托马斯必须要付出代价，这没有讨论的余地。”

“你想对他怎么样。”忽略纽特几乎要化做实体穿透盖里心脏的目光，他的语气很平静。

“他必须要被驱逐。”盖里下了结语。而糟糕的是，在场的人都没有出声反对。

“需要我提醒你这里现在到底是谁说了算吗？”纽特威胁地说道。

“从你标记了托马斯的那一刻起，我就不再相信你能够理智地作出任何一个决定。”盖里回答。

“你们呢，也是这样想的吗？”纽特的目光扫过剩下的人，没有人敢正视他。纽特冷笑，“我知道你们的答案了。但是，”他森冷的视线转回盖里身上，“如果你要将托马斯驱逐，最好把他和我一起赶走。”

一石激起千层浪，林中人难以置信的声音此起彼伏，“纽特！你真失去神志了是吧？”“为了那个omega？！纽特你疯了！”

在众声喧哗的时刻，米诺的话让一切像被扑灭的火苗一样平静下来，他说：“我同意盖里的决定。”

这次轮到纽特反应激烈了，“米诺？！你在说什么？”

“现在我们怎么处置托马斯，他还没有醒过来。”米诺询问盖里，没有理会纽特。

盖里不敢轻信米诺突然的转变，他斟酌着说：“先把他关进地牢，醒来后，他就会被驱逐。”

盖里使了个眼色，于是几个alpha上前，想要架起托马斯，却被纽特狂风般席卷来的信息素逼退。纽特把托马斯打横抱起，他看着米诺，冷漠地说：“我希望你明白你在做什么。”随后头也不回地走了。

托马斯的事情得到了解决，盖里开始部署一些修复的工作，俨然已经把自己当成了林中空地的掌权者。米诺冷眼看着，更加迫切地感到想要离开这个鬼地方。

他一定会带着托马斯离开这里。

***

纽特抱着托马斯进入地牢，他轻柔地将怀中的omega放了下来，查看了一下omega大腿上被蜇的伤口，之后撩开了omega额前的碎发，虔诚地在他的额头上落下一个吻，又将omega再次纳入自己怀中。他的双臂充满占有和保护意味地环着托马斯，下巴抵在托马斯头顶。

昏迷中的omega眉眼舒展，嘴唇微张，看起来乖顺异常。纽特呼吸着omega柔软的秀发散发出的清香，不合时宜地感到一阵舒适的困意。他更加收紧了手臂，才放心地允许自己陷入睡眠。

在托马斯醒过来之前，他哪里都不会去。

纽特并没有睡多久，他醒来的时候天不过微亮，托马斯依然安静地在他怀中。蜜糖苹果的气息让他安心。他吻了吻托马斯的嘴唇，用自己的唾液润湿托马斯干燥的口腔。抱着托马斯一整晚，他的手臂泛着酸意。但他不愿意放开。

一阵细微的脚步声传来，纽特抬头，看到米诺站在地牢门口。

“他怎么样。”米诺尽可能平淡地问了，但难掩关切的目光。

“如你所见。”因为昨晚的事，纽特对米诺实在没有好态度。

“我不得不那么做，你知道盖里不会放过托马斯。”

“是啊，同意驱逐托马斯真是个救他的好方法。”纽特嘲讽道。

“昨晚的状况你看到了，盖里说服了所有人，你以为靠你一个人就能阻止所有人的决定吗？”

“不，当然不，”纽特的眼神透露着寒意，“但我永远，永远不会让别人伤害我的omega。”

“醒醒吧，你这样只会让托马斯被伤害得更快！”米诺一拳砸向地牢门框，“你到底是真的为托马斯着想，还是只是在宣告自己的主权？”

“你在暗示我你比我更喜欢托马斯吗？”纽特平静地说，满意地看到米诺一瞬间被刺痛的表情，“真可惜，他已经是我的了。”他说着，手顺着托马斯的胳膊一路摸到了手，并紧紧地把托马斯的手握住，像是不经意地亮在了米诺眼前。两个alpha的信息素在狭小的空间里碰撞、冲击，清淡与酸涩两股气息，哪个都不甘示弱。

米诺被激怒了，他未经思考地脱口而出：“是吗，那我们走着瞧吧——”

“嗯呜——”米诺的话被托马斯的一声呻吟打断。omega醒过来了。他鼻尖抖了抖，似是被过多的信息素刺激到了，两个alpha见状立刻都收敛了气息。

托马斯眨了眨眼睛，浓密的睫毛颤动。他意识到自己处在alpha怀中，因而局促地舔了舔嘴唇，问道：“发生了什么？”

“盖里接管了这里，你醒来后，他就要把你驱逐。”米诺解释道。

“为什么是他？你们呢？”

两个alpha陷入沉默。

“盖里让所有人相信他们两个受了你的引诱，已经不能理性地管理这个地方。”特蕾莎突然出现在米诺身后，说出了两个alpha难以启齿的话。

托马斯听到特蕾莎的话，像是消化了一阵，理解了这句话的意思后，他的脸颊因为气愤而泛着不正常的红晕：“他怎么敢这么说！”托马斯挣扎从纽特怀中起身，却因为刚刚苏醒而感到一阵眩晕，又跌坐了下去。

“冷静点。”特蕾莎蹲了下来，“反抗不会有任何作用。他已经让所有人相信这里发生的一切不幸都是你的错。”

这句话又让托马斯瞬间丧失了全部的斗志，他的面色以肉眼可见的速度苍白下去。他的嘴唇颤动着，大眼睛里好像聚集着水光。

“他是对的。”托马斯蜷缩到了地牢的角落，眼眉低垂，充满歉意，“我，我记起来了一些过去的事。”他抬眼看向纽特，鹿一样纯净的双眸被愧疚填满，“那些把你们放到这里来的人，我和他们一起工作过。”他的嘴唇颤抖着，声音也一样颤抖，“我很抱歉，纽特，我很抱歉。”他一眨眼睛，一颗豆大的泪珠就从脸颊滚落，“这些都是因为我。都是，因为我。”omega的哭腔是如此地令人怜惜。

“如果，如果你想——我，我可以接受。”托马斯想说“如果你想放弃我”，但一想到要说出这样的话，他的胃里就翻腾着难以忽视的酸意，让他几欲呕吐。

托马斯的话令纽特心碎不已，他坚定地说：“我不想任何事，汤米。”托马斯的眼睛因为哭泣而显得更大，纽特的心因此而绞紧，他靠近托马斯，用手指拭去他脸上的泪水，“你曾请求我相信你，现在我请求你，请相信我，好吗？我永远爱你，我的汤米。”纽特试探着握住托马斯的手，并欣喜于对方并没有拒绝，“记得吗？你第一次和我说到你的过去时，我和你说的话。”他更加靠近托马斯，一只手捧住他的侧脸，“在这里，我们不问过去，不求将来——”

“只重现在。”纽特和托马斯异口同声，只不过托马斯的声音非常小，若非环境过于安静几乎难以听见。托马斯吸了吸鼻子，好像从愧疚中走出来了一点，他看向米诺，怯生生的寻求谅解的目光令米诺口里泛酸，他对着托马斯真诚地微笑：“从你像个傻蛋一样闯进迷宫的时候，我就永远不会怀疑你。”并且会永远爱你，米诺注视着托马斯，目光中寄托了所有的柔情。

托马斯闭上眼大口地呼吸了片刻，平息了自己此刻的泪意。他一向多愁善感，比起自己受苦更害怕别人因他而受苦。他将因为过去而永远亏欠纽特，一个深爱着他的alpha，所以他会用所有的未来弥补。当他有一个如此爱他且信任他的alpha时，他不需要害怕任何事。

他再次睁开眼，美丽的眼眸已经充满了坚定。他知道了自己此刻一定要做的事，就是带着所有人，逃离这里。

***

被放逐时，托马斯依照计划反抗，一部分人站到了他们这边，与他们一起进入迷宫。

在诀别的时刻，托马斯依然没有放弃劝说盖里。omega对这世上的一切都有着过分的善良。他诚恳地看着盖里，用最真诚的语气说：“和我们一起走吧，盖里。”米诺和纽特甚至开始钦佩盖里能够面对omega这么恳切的请求而无动于衷了。

盖里最终没和他们一起走。

他们依照米诺和托马斯发现的路线一路闯出了迷宫，也失去了一部分伙伴，但这是自由的代价。他们看到了艾娃·佩吉博士留下的话，震惊于自己所处的世界已经分崩离析。还没等他们消化这些，又再次陷入与尾随他们而来的盖里的对峙。这让他们失去了查克，那个永远乐观的胖乎乎的可爱男孩查克。

查克在奄奄一息之际把自己的木雕交到托马斯手中，omega早已在他身上泣不成声。他声嘶力竭地吼着查克的名字，但这个男孩永远无法回应他了。omega哭得那样伤心，有种难以言表的绝望下的美丽。

骤然闯入的部队阻止了omega的哀悼，他们把所有人带到了直升机上，并强行拖走了仍在哭泣的托马斯。

直升机上，托马斯一直在抽泣，纽特心疼不已，但除了将omega紧紧拥在怀中，他什么也做不了。omega一直哭到睡着，甚至在睡梦中，他也不安地蹙着眉，睫毛不停地抖，明显是处于痛苦之中。纽特只能尽力抚平托马斯的眉毛，吻去他的泪水。

经历了这么多的劫难和牺牲，也许他们终于能期待即将到来的新生活了。

只是也许。

TBC


	4. Part 4

托马斯正在梦见大海，有光照耀的大海，水波荡漾，湛蓝而美丽。海风簌簌地扑在他脸上，像温柔的抚摸。自海面上的方向传来模糊的声音：“托马斯——”

他情不自禁地往前走，踏入海中，一步一步，直到海水漫过下巴也不曾察觉。那声音越来越大，他越来越往海水深处，当他的口鼻被海水封住时，他剧烈地挣扎起来，但却在海中越陷越深。濒临窒息的那一刻，他从梦中惊醒。

“托马斯——”是纽特的声音，“谢天谢地你醒了。”

“你刚刚突然开始大口喘气，像要憋死了似的，”弗莱潘插嘴，“纽特这才把你叫起来了。”

托马斯用力地眨了眨眼睛，大概是因为流了太多眼泪的缘故，他感觉眼睛有些胀痛。他坐起身，看了看窗外，一片黑暗。

“已经晚上了吗？”托马斯问。

纽特神色复杂地看了看他：“是第二天晚上了，汤米，你昏睡了整整一天。”他们所有人基本第二天上午都醒了，只有托马斯一直在昏睡。

其实托马斯仍然觉得困倦，但他不想让纽特担心，便问了些别的：“我们现在在哪里？”

托马斯刚刚问出口，就感到一阵下坠感。直升机开始降落，落地时巨大的嗡鸣声震得托马斯双耳发痛。

他们被那些全副武装的人拖进了一个基地，在一个看起来像是仓库的地方等待着。在那里迎接他们的是一顿丰盛的晚餐，熟食的香气暂时安抚了他们高度紧绷的神经。甚至无暇去想这些食物到底是否安全，弗莱潘和温斯顿就已经坐在桌旁狼吞虎咽起来。剩下的四人也分别入座，纷纷开始进食，除了托马斯。他的面前是外表金黄酥脆的烤面包和色泽浓郁的炖牛肉，可他却毫无胃口，甚至觉得有些恶心。纽特、米诺和特蕾莎已经在关切地看着这边，为了不让他在乎的人担心，他给自己盛了一碗炖牛肉，强迫自己咽下去一口。但油腥味让他下一秒就干呕起来，纽特见状连忙凑到他身边拍着他的背。特蕾莎剥了一颗新鲜的柠檬，托马斯把那一整颗柠檬吃了下去才压下了一些恶心的感觉。

弗莱潘看着托马斯生吞了那颗柠檬，觉得自己的牙齿都要被酸倒了。“也许他只是需要你的信息素。”他对着纽特说。纽特默不作声。

托马斯胃口尽失，他不停地喝着柠檬水。纽特不能接受他这个样子，他拿了一块面包放到托马斯盘子里：“至少吃点什么。你已经两天没有吃东西了。”但托马斯实在是吃不下东西，便只是拿着面包撕成一小条一小条机械地放到嘴里。弗莱潘实在是看不下去，他把好几罐酱料推到托马斯面前：“试试这些？”托马斯照做，这起了作用，托马斯就着其中一种酱料吃了好几块面包，还喝了一碗蘑菇汤。弗莱潘心里划过一丝别扭的感觉，但转瞬即逝。

填饱肚子后六个人陷入煎熬的等待，到现在为止他们还对这些人到底是谁、这里是什么地方一无所知，这让他们有些焦灼。只有托马斯低头端详手中着查克临终前交给他的木雕，不知道在想些什么。

“嘿，”坐在他旁边的纽特不想看他这样消沉，“可以给我看看吗？”纽特摊开手掌。

托马斯顿了顿，把那一小块木头放在纽特掌心，正准备撤回手，却被纽特的另一只手握住。

“汤米，看着我。”纽特说，托马斯抬头，与他对视，“发生在查克身上的，那不是你的错。”

托马斯沉默，视线无措地转移，不知道该看哪里。纽特更加用力地握住他的手，“我们一定会把这个东西交到他想交给的人手中，好吗。”纽特的手指抚过他的眼周，冰凉的触感缓解了一些肿胀的不适，“你的眼睛再这么肿下去，所有人都会知道你是个爱哭鬼了。”

“我才不是爱哭鬼。”托马斯终于露出笑容，“谢谢，纽特。”

“我是你的alpha，汤米。”从什么时候开始你能不再总是对我说谢谢。纽特有些落寞地想着。

在所有人的焦虑几乎要实质化之前，仓库的门发出一声响动。随着机械的声音，门缓缓打开，在一个警卫样子的人身后走出另一个人，他和警卫的装束完全不同，穿着黑色的夹克和灰色的羊毛衫，看起来是管事的人。这个人身上的气息很淡，无法分辨他的第二性别。托马斯看到他的脸，有种诡异的似曾相识的感觉，但是仔细看过后又觉得十分陌生。

那男人看了看一片狼藉的桌子，假惺惺地笑了笑：“看来你们已经初步适应这里了。跟我来吧，我带你们转转这个地方。”

走出了仓库后，这个男人开始了他的介绍，他说自己叫詹森，负责管理这个地方。詹森大致说了这个地方的用处和相关事项，在真正进入基地前，他回过身：“现在，让我们先来处理一下你们身上的这股气味。”

在说到“气味”这个词的时候，不知道是不是托马斯的错觉，他觉得詹森的视线在自己身上多停留了一会儿。但愿只是他的错觉。

***

这是托马斯有记忆以来洗的第二次澡。小小的隔间与迷宫中开放的池塘不同，能给他更多的私密感，不必担心有谁会突然闯入。托马斯回想着那次在池塘遇到米诺的场景，不自觉地脸红起来。温热的水流在他身上冲刷，泥土和血污一同被洗去。这里会是一个新的开始吗？托马斯茫然地想。他希望会是。

可能只是我太多疑了。托马斯给身上打着沐浴露，努力摒除内心的不安。他把额头靠在冰凉的瓷砖上，感受着水柱在背上的冲击感，这种感觉让他知道自己还活着。暖烘烘的蒸汽让他放松了警惕，所以等他察觉到有人进入了他的隔间时已经太迟了。他猛地转身想要攻击来人，却被整个人压在了墙上。他被墙面冷得一抖，这才在水雾中认清进来的人是纽特。纽特还穿着衣服，此刻布料都被水打湿，洇成深色。

纽特一言不发，也没有放松对托马斯的压制。他就着这个姿势开始亲吻托马斯，一只手抬起了托马斯的一条腿架在手肘上。托马斯的下体因而完全暴露在纽特面前。他羞耻极了，他浑身赤裸而纽特衣冠齐整。他的背面是冰冷的墙壁，正面是纽特炙热的亲吻。他还能听到隔壁弗莱潘和温斯顿的说话声。这对于一场性爱来说是糟糕透了的时间和地点。

“汤米……”纽特贴着他的嘴唇叹息，“我需要你……交给我吧，其他什么都别想，好吗……”

托马斯从不擅长拒绝别人，遑论他自己的alpha。何况他的身体已经出卖了自己，alpha的亲吻和触碰已经让omega开始分泌湿滑的液体。所幸不在发情期，他们信息素的味道尚可以遮掩。

纽特粗粗地用手指捅了几下就解开裤子插入了托马斯，这个姿势并不舒服，托马斯很难找到着力点，他被顶得一耸一耸，脊背和墙面摩擦，他觉得一定会留下几道红痕。不过纽特还算贴心，他并没有用太大的力道，也没有想要强行插进托马斯的宫口。他甚至还用手安慰着托马斯孤零零的翘起的性器。这让快感变得细密而绵长，像温暖的水流从指间流过。托马斯在这种舒适和懒散中到达高潮，他的脑海一片空白。但纽特还没有射。

射过一次的托马斯手软脚软，他轻轻推了推纽特，对方粗长的阴茎滑出他的身体。他无力再应付新一轮性爱，所以他跪了下去，开始舔弄纽特的性器，娴熟地吞吐，试图用这种方式让纽特释放。他听见纽特倒吸了一口凉气，下一秒他就被纽特用很大的力量拽起来。纽特咬牙切齿的声音几乎清晰可闻，托马斯刚想问怎么了，就被翻了个个，压在墙上再次进入。

这次纽特撞击的力道加大了，而且专挑他的敏感点密集地攻击。没人知道纽特此刻看到了什么样的景色，omega优美的肩颈和脊背一览无余，他发尾处的皮肤由于快感泛着粉红色。这个omega如此地成熟诱人，而纽特却没来由地愤怒。他痛恨自己的敏锐，在omega唇舌接触自己性器的那几秒，他的头脑无比明确地告诉自己，这不是一个初经人事的omega。这种愤怒表现了出来，他的阴茎因此而更加胀大。

托马斯显然是感受到了纽特性器的变化，他的手在墙壁上胡乱摸索，却找不到任何能够抓住的东西。他把身体向前想缓解一下纽特的攻势，但直接被纽特更深地插入。

“等等，纽特，唔——”托马斯没能说完，他的嘴被纽特的大手用力捂住，发不出一点声音。被紧密地夹在纽特和墙壁之间，他此刻的任何动作都只会让纽特操得更深。

没有可攀附的东西、看不到自己的alpha、无法出声，这些让托马斯非常不安。他剧烈地挣动，却因此被捣弄到最舒服的那个点，又因为处于不应期，导致来自后方的快感更加强烈。这让他直接哭了出来，他拼命摇着头，身体也努力地想转回来。

大概是被他这么可怜的样子打动了，纽特终于大发慈悲地让托马斯再次和他面对面。托马斯一转过来就像只寻求庇护的小兽一样胡乱地亲吻着纽特，结果又被纽特捉住了嘴唇，吻到他喘不过气来。

“汤米，我爱你。”纽特温柔地说，同时更加蛮横地操进托马斯体内。托马斯又高潮了，完全依靠后面的快感，他被纽特紧紧地搂在怀里，整个人抖得厉害。

“我爱你。”纽特重复地说着。

“我也是。”托马斯闭上眼睛，语气像是放弃了一切。

***

从浴室出来他们依例进行了体检。医生撩开了托马斯的衣服，用听诊器进行脏器检查，这之后他们开始抽血，而托马斯明显有些坐立不安。

“别担心，”医生这样说，“我们从不到处说别人的私事。”

托马斯不解：“什么？”

医生挑了挑眉：“你的腰上，你自己没注意过吗？”

托马斯这才撩起衣服看了看，发现了几道非常明显的指痕，紫红色的，嵌在他白皙的皮肤上。医生显然理解错了他不安的原因。这让他的脸腾地红了，视线乱转，正好对上了纽特，后者对他露出安抚的笑容。他平复了些许。

“恩，谢谢。”托马斯小声地道谢，生怕别人不知道这让他多害羞似的。

“不值一提。”医生说。

抽血结束后，托马斯被詹森请去谈话。谈话室四周是灰色的墙壁，后面还有一块单向玻璃。这里的空间并不算狭小，但托马斯毫无道理地觉得逼仄。不知道为什么，他就是无法停止感到焦虑。

詹森进来的时候只穿着那件灰色的羊毛衫，看起来亲和了不少。但这丝毫没让托马斯觉得放松。詹森问了些实验部的事情，托马斯照实回答。之后的问题就有点脱离了托马斯的预想。

“你被标记了？”詹森深吸了一口气，问道。

托马斯眯了眯眼睛：“这重要吗？”

詹森向后靠在了椅背上：“还是有点重要。你知道，我们会分批把你们送到安全的地方。我觉得omega大概不想和自己的alpha分开太久吧？”

“你可以在体检结果里看。”托马斯十分抗拒这个问题。

“听着，托马斯，我只是在表达友好。看看现在的你，像只护食的松鼠，”詹森站起身，走到托马斯身边，手放上他的肩膀，捏了两下，“放松一些。我们不是敌人。”詹森弯下腰，他的鼻息就在托马斯耳畔。这是个过分危险的距离。“我很喜欢你，托马斯。别让我失望。告诉我，谁是你现在的alpha？”詹森几乎笼罩着托马斯，即使在这种情况下，托马斯也闻不到詹森的信息素。

“放开我。”托马斯冷冷地说。

詹森随意地歪歪头，手离开托马斯的肩膀做出个投降的动作，好像他早就预料到托马斯会是这样的反应似的。托马斯甚至产生了詹森十分了解自己的错觉，他讨厌这种错觉。

“是米诺吗？”詹森问。托马斯的心脏猛地缩紧，他低声道：“你为什么觉得是他？”

“只是看到你刚刚吃了很多罗勒酱。随便猜的。”

原来那些是罗勒酱。托马斯一时觉得喉头发紧，说不出话来。他几乎想要夺路而逃。他也这样做了。他直接起身，走出了谈话室，在他踏出门的一刻，他听到詹森说：“你的alpha很幸运。”而托马斯只觉得浑身发冷。

***

托马斯被带到食堂大厅的时候没看到纽特，大概他之后就是纽特进行谈话。米诺带他找了位置坐下。他们发现这里还有许多其他迷宫的人，这一切都太蹊跷了。

米诺看出了托马斯的心不在焉，他问：“在想纽特吗？”

托马斯想到詹森刚刚的猜测，羞愧难当。他幅度很小地点了点头。米诺笑笑：“别担心，他们就是问了些常规问题。纽特很快就会来了。”米诺顿了顿，接着问，“他们没有为难你吧？”

“不，没有。”托马斯根本不敢看米诺的眼睛。谈话大概并不顺利，托马斯此刻突发的逃避让米诺这样猜想。

“你永远可以向我倾诉，你知道这一点的，托马斯。”但他依然可靠而且温和。

“有人能让我跟上一下这里的情况吗？”纽特突然出现在托马斯身后，显然结束了他的谈话。他又十分自然地占据了托马斯另一边的位置坐下，他的手环过托马斯的腰。托马斯往纽特那边靠了靠，这显然让alpha十分受用。

坐在他们对面的人大致讲了下这里的状况。当问到谁在这里最久时，那些人指向了坐在角落里戴着兜帽的男孩。

“他来这里有一周了，”一个男孩说，“他的迷宫里全是女孩子。”

米诺挑了挑眉，十分惊讶。

“是啊，有人就是这么幸运。”那男孩接着说，“不过你们也不差，至少还有个omega。”他打量着托马斯，托马斯一下子觉得浑身不自在起来。

“是的，我有个omega。”纽特接过话头，用词中的占有意味非常强烈。他顺势在托马斯颈侧落下一个吻。那男孩吹了声口哨，不再看托马斯。

***

规定的用餐时间后警卫带他们进了宿舍。睡久了迷宫中的吊床，柔软的床铺对他们来说简直就是天堂。有那么一个瞬间，托马斯感到安定，感到这个地方他可以继续生活下去。但只是一个瞬间。

晚上大家都进入睡眠的时候，托马斯无法入睡。他的眼睛感觉无比困倦，大脑却无比清醒。托马斯从躺在床上变成坐在床上，思维十分发散地想着很多事。

“为什么不睡？”纽特听到了托马斯的动静，从上铺下来，坐在了托马斯身边。床垫凹陷下去一块，这让托马斯切实地意识到有人在陪伴着他。他靠在了纽特的肩头。

“在想些事情。”托马斯说，脸颊蹭了蹭纽特的肩膀。omega鲜少有这样依人的时刻，纽特的心脏无限地柔软下去，他问：“想什么？”

“未来。”托马斯回答。

纽特笑了两声：“那你想的未来什么样？”

“不那么确定，”托马斯坦诚地说，“但我希望那里有你们，有你。我希望我们能一起走很远，永远一起，永远……自由。”托马斯从纽特肩上抬起头，他看着纽特的眼睛，脸颊微红，十分羞涩。他的嘴唇张开又合上，又再次张开，好像说出下面这番话需要很大的勇气和决心似的：“如果可以的话，我想生两个孩子。”托马斯握住纽特的手，纽特发觉托马斯的手指十分冰凉，他此刻的姿态犹如溺水者抓住了浮木，“他们长大后，我们可以给他们讲我们的故事，还可以带他们做很多事。”

omega的发言令纽特一阵情动，他凑过去吻住omega的嘴唇，手伸进omega的衣服里。托马斯推拒着纽特的肩膀，含混不清地说：“别，大家都在这里睡觉，纽特……”

纽特停住了动作，但没有拉开和托马斯的距离。“不会只有两个的。”他贴着托马斯的嘴唇说，“我们会生很多孩子。”

“当——”自托马斯床下传来一阵响动，打断了两个人浓情蜜意的时刻。托马斯飞快地从纽特怀中抽离，他跪趴在地上看向床底，是艾瑞斯。男孩正示意托马斯跟上他。托马斯抬头，正对上纽特的眼睛。omega此刻的姿势让他腰部塌陷而臀部翘起，整个人的线条在昏暗的灯光下显得无比诱人。

纽特的眼神暗了暗，他说：“如果你想去，就去。我永远支持你。”

托马斯感激地看了看纽特，他给了纽特一个短促而甜蜜的吻。接着就跟随艾瑞斯消失在了管道中。

“我倒没想到你就这样让他走了。”托马斯走了之后，米诺的声音从另一边上铺幽幽传来。

纽特完全没有惊讶的样子，好像他一直就知道米诺醒着似的。

“我为什么不让他去？”纽特笑笑，“他总会回到我这里来。”

***

托马斯从床底钻出来时，纽特还在等着他。alpha盘着腿坐在他的床上，几缕金发胡乱地散在额头上。他的手撑着下巴，头一点一点的，显然是强撑着没有入睡。托马斯心头一热，他总在一些不恰当的时刻产生不恰当的情绪。他的心总是太过柔软，容易为一些微小的事情感动，正如此刻alpha的等待。

托马斯爬上床，纽特被他的动作吵醒。alpha在困倦中一把揽过omega的身子，带着他一起倒在了狭小的双人床上。omega被alpha的信息素包围，陷入睡眠。

米诺在另一张床上鼻子微动，他一直没有睡觉，只要想到托马斯有可能遇到的各种情况，他的大脑就嗡嗡作响，毫无困意。好在他听到了omega回来的动静，也感知到了熟悉的甜蜜的气息。他尽量悄无声息地探头查看托马斯的状况，他看到了床上像绑在一起一样的两个人。米诺微不可闻地叹息，他躺回床上，闭上了眼睛。他希望自己一夜无梦。

***

纽特醒来时，托马斯已经不在他怀里了。他起来简单地洗漱，和弗莱潘一起顺着昨天的路进入大厅。弗莱潘没有问他为什么跑到了托马斯的床上，他还挺欣赏弗莱潘这一点，永远不会问出不合适的问题。

大厅里托马斯和米诺已经在用餐了，纽特到那的时候离他们还有一段不远不近的距离，纽特看到米诺正把自己餐盘里的一份酱料给了托马斯。他听到米诺这样说：“你昨天似乎很喜欢这个，所以我多要了一些。”

他几步走过去，勾起托马斯的下巴和他接了个吻，示意自己来了。之后就和弗莱潘去领食物了。

“你知道托马斯昨天吃的那个是什么吗？”纽特状似不经意地问道。

“不知道。”弗莱潘说。他说谎了，他知道那是什么。但何必说出来引起不必要的误会呢。

纽特耸耸肩。两个人拿完食物又加入了剩下的人。

在餐桌上纽特并没有询问托马斯昨晚都看到了些什么。他相信托马斯会在合适的时机自己说出来。不过在这之前，托马斯没能保持低调。他试图突破警卫闯进另一边，但被十分粗暴地拦住。米诺和纽特赶过去拦住托马斯时，詹森也来了。他维持着那副伪善的样子，油滑地说：“嘿，托马斯，我以为我们可以信任对方的。”托马斯莫名觉得詹森看他的眼神比之前多了几分玩味和……侵略性。詹森的手握住他的肩膀，托马斯因为这种触碰而浑身紧绷，像感知到危险的小动物。

“是吗？”托马斯毫不犹豫地回击。詹森的表情狰狞起来，有那么一瞬间托马斯觉得詹森会朝自己扑过来。但幸好他没有。他只是下令把这些人送回宿舍。

男孩们被推进宿舍后开始争执。托马斯亮出了他从警卫身上偷来的门卡，正值此时艾瑞斯从管道呼唤着托马斯和他过去。而他的朋友们还在质疑他的行为。

“我不知道，汤米，”纽特说，“他们给我们食物和住所，你是否疑心过重——”纽特并没有说完，他的话被托马斯突如其来的吻打断了。omega正拽着他的领子重重地亲吻他。

“相信我，纽特。”omega说，“我会带着答案回来。”他又吻了吻纽特，头也不回地和艾瑞斯爬进了管道。而剩下的人面面相觑，对托马斯的行为完全摸不着头脑。omega也许用一个吻就能说服他自己的alpha，但可说服不了这么多人。

“他到底在做什么，纽特。”米诺冷静地问他。

“我不知道。”

“你是他的alpha，他什么都没和你说吗？”米诺怀疑地说。

“我说了，我不知道。”纽特一字一顿，已经带了些许火气，“既然你也这么关心他，为什么不自己问？”

“你到底有什么问题？”米诺毫不示弱。

“嘿，嘿——”弗莱潘出来打圆场，“我们还是先等托马斯回来吧，好吗？”

两个alpha沉默。这个场景倒有些滑稽，一群alpha再次对一个omega感到束手无策。但这就是托马斯，你永远拿他没办法。

***

托马斯和艾瑞斯屏气凝神地躲在承重柱后。詹森丝毫没有意识到他们的存在，他开启了视频通话。房间中央形成了全息影像，是艾娃·佩吉。托马斯难以置信地目睹这一切，那个在他的印象中已经死去的女人此刻活生生地出现在全息影像中，和詹森商量着要如何处置这里的人，以及，要尽快消灭山上的右翼军。托马斯的心脏剧烈地跳动，他从未感到过如此毛骨悚然。他们费劲千辛万苦，也只是从一个牢笼逃到了另一个牢笼。这个消息已经足够糟糕了，但更糟的还在后面。

“托马斯怎么样？”艾娃·佩吉问道。托马斯屏住了呼吸，为什么要提到他？

“你还有胆子问。”詹森把手里拿着的文件甩给身后的人，“他现在可是重新被标记了。”詹森的情绪明显陷入波动，这让他失去了一直以来对性别的伪装。托马斯也终于感知到了詹森的信息素的气息。詹森是个alpha，而他的气息——托马斯几乎不敢相信自己的鼻子，他为了确认似的又深吸一口气，但这只是让他更加绝望地得出——詹森的气息是火药与烟草。和那股在纽特重新标记他前残存在他腺体内的信息素一模一样的，火药和烟草。

詹森就是曾经标记过托马斯的alpha。

这个事实让托马斯双腿一软，险些跪倒在地。这简直就是一场噩梦，而这场噩梦还远没有结束。

“你可以放心。”艾娃·佩吉说，“等到实验成功之后，托马斯仍然是你的。”

“是啊，可他现在不仅仅是被标记了，还被那个混蛋alpha搞大了肚子！”詹森异常愤怒地说，火药和烟草的气息令托马斯胸口发闷，同时这句话里的爆炸性信息更是让他大脑一片空白。托马斯用力地咬住自己的嘴唇不发出任何声音来，他的手不自觉地覆上自己的腹部。

天啊。

他竟然怀孕了。

他无法形容自己是喜悦还是恐慌。他没想到昨晚他对纽特说的话这么快就成为现实。这个孩子来得实在不合时宜，他们现在四处流落、居无定所，这个孩子出生后必将面对痛苦和逃亡。但新生是莫大的恩赐，omega的性别赋予他生育的能力，让他怀有纽特的后代，这是他的希望。托马斯抚摸自己的小腹，母性的本能和天生的善意让他无法拒绝任何生命的到来。他一定会保护这个孩子。

“这倒是在意料之外。”艾娃·佩吉十分凉薄地说着，“但你又担心什么呢。以你的手段，一个孩子又算得了什么。”

“你这该死的实验最好尽快成功。”詹森咬牙切齿，“我绝不会等到那个野种降生。”

“如果你这么着急，”艾娃说，“何不直接从他们开始？”

“哈，你终于提了个有用的建议。”詹森讽刺道，接着就切断了视讯。他大手一挥，带着和他一起进来的人离开，在他走出房门的那一刹那，火药与烟草的气味一下消失地无影无踪。

而托马斯终于脱力地瘫坐在了地上，他大口大口地喘着气，艾瑞斯在一旁捏着他的肩膀。他慌乱地抓着艾瑞斯的胳膊，似高兴似痛苦地问：“他刚刚的意思，是说我怀孕了吗？我……有了个孩子？”他迷茫又无助地眨眼，不知所措的眼神非常令人心疼。

“是的，他是这么说了。”艾瑞斯握住托马斯的手，尽力地安抚着他，“而且他还说，会直接从你们开始。”艾瑞斯攥紧他的手，“所以我们得尽快回去，好吗。”

“对，对，”托马斯借助艾瑞斯的力量站起来，他抹了抹脸，努力振作，“我们要带他们逃出去。我们必须带他们逃出去。”

两人迅速地离开房间爬回管道，在他们快到宿舍的时候，托马斯突然说：“请先别把你听到的事情告诉别人，好吗。”omega的表情似有低落。

“我从不多话。”艾瑞斯回答他。

他们一路回到宿舍，一爬出去托马斯就像疯了一样找到各种能找到的东西堵住门，他嘴里喃喃地念着：“我们要离开这里。我们必须要离开这里。”所有人都一头雾水。纽特抓住托马斯正把床单绑在门把上的手，逼迫他停下一切，问：“汤米，你得告诉我们发生了什么。”

托马斯根本不敢与纽特对视，他避重就轻地说：“这里还是实验部。詹森是实验部的人。我们必须要走，否则就是死路一条。”他对詹森曾标记他的事情绝口不提，这个决定很快就会让他后悔了。

他们飞快地逃跑了，依靠挟持的女医生救走了特蕾莎。在最后一道门的地方，普通警卫的门卡已经失灵，托马斯不停地尝试，手臂抖得厉害，一直没能成功。在这个时候詹森已经追了上来。

“托马斯，”恶魔的声音逐渐逼近，“你出不去那扇门的。”

托马斯拿起手里的电击枪，向詹森大步走过去，把同伴都护在了身后。詹森立刻举起双手示意自己不会攻击。

“打开这扇门，詹森。”托马斯努力让自己听起来毫不畏惧，但事实是他连嗓音都在抖。

“你不会想让我这样的。”詹森说，“外面是焦土区，你们不会在那里活过一天。即使你们能战胜环境，狂客也会杀死你们。”他一步步试探着向前，“托马斯，这一切都是为了你好。”

“是吗，”托马斯握紧手中的枪，“让我猜猜，实验部很好。对吗？”

詹森的脸色变了，他失去了最后一丝交谈的意图。他开始大量地释放自己的信息素，整条走廊几秒之内就都是火药和烟草的味道，像是刚刚结束的战场。托马斯在强烈的alpha信息素中险些难以呼吸，但他知道此刻自己的状况不是最值得关心的事。

“我猜你一定很熟悉这个味道，托马斯。”詹森的语气中带着令人作呕的愉快。

是的，托马斯熟悉这个味道。在他闪回的梦境里，在他发情时的信息素中，他不会认错这个味道。然而并不只有他，米诺和纽特同样熟知，这是标记过托马斯的alpha才具有的信息素。托马斯从未如此害怕过，他此刻根本不敢回头看米诺或是纽特的表情。

“闭嘴！”托马斯冲詹森大喊。

“啊，我知道了，你现在的alpha一定不知道这个对不对。”詹森轻飘飘地说，一字一句像刀子插在托马斯心口，“我真的很惊讶，你被放进迷宫才几天就找到了新的alpha。你们一定度过了一个发情期对吗？我倒真的很想和他交流一下，不知道你在发情期是不是还像过去一样……热情洋溢。”詹森冲托马斯身后的人挥了挥手——只能是纽特，不然还能是谁，“如果托马斯在发情期让你爽到了，可千万别忘了这里还有我的一份功劳。”托马斯听到身后传来的骚动，他不敢回头。他不敢看纽特作何反应。

托马斯的担忧完全是正确的，纽特的额头青筋暴起，是米诺和弗莱潘合力拦着他，他才没有冲到詹森那边。幸而这时艾瑞斯和温斯顿从另一边打开了门，托马斯根本没有犹豫地随着所有人逃到了门的另一边。艾瑞斯毁掉了门卡识别机器，詹森无法过来。透过玻璃，托马斯看到詹森用拳头愤愤地砸了下门，他紧紧盯着托马斯，说了一句话。从口型托马斯隐约分辨出他在说：“你无法逃脱。”

他冲詹森竖了个中指，一转身就对上了纽特冷漠冰凉的目光。这是他第一次从这个alpha身上得到如此没有温度的注视，他像是被施了咒一样定在了原地。詹森的话不能伤害他，但是纽特的冷淡可以。这是纽特，是他选择的alpha，是他腹中胎儿的父亲。他像块摔坏的玻璃一样支离破碎，可他谁也怪不得，只有怪他自己，不肯早些把这件事情说出来。

托马斯张口想辩解些什么，而纽特已经转身跟着弗莱潘和温斯顿往外跑了。艾瑞斯抱歉且担忧地看了看他，托马斯只能小声地对他说：“我没事的，别担心。”艾瑞斯跑在了前面。米诺过来用一只手扶住托马斯的肩膀，被熟悉的信息素安抚，omega才逐渐流露出自己的悲伤。

“纽特会明白过来的，”米诺温柔地捏了捏他的肩膀，“他只是……一时不能接受。”

“他会吗？”omega轻轻地说，声音中满满的怀疑和乞求令人心碎。

“他会的，”米诺攥紧了另一只手，“他答应过的。”他答应过我，永远不会伤害你，会永远保护你。米诺暗想。如果他做不到这一点，米诺对自己说，就由我来吧。

“我们走吧。”米诺说。

托马斯点点头，他跟着米诺跑了起来。把詹森和他的歇斯底里都留在了身后。

TBC


	5. Part 5

从詹森的庇护所逃出来后，他们在一处废弃的大楼遭遇了狂客。托马斯拼命地奔跑，身体的变化让他备受煎熬，但这又是他继续下去的力量。你不能想像在这样的末世中一个胚胎意味着什么，无穷无尽的麻烦和担忧，生命和文明延续的种子。这颗种子就驻扎在托马斯的子宫里，他会长大，他会出生，也许有着像托马斯一样的琥珀色的眼睛，也许有着像纽特一样的耀眼金发，生命的多种可能性令托马斯内心充满暖融融的爱意，即便身体虚弱不已。

最终他们躲在建筑外的一处角落，急促的呼吸声交织在一起。托马斯的手用力按住自己的腹部，那里微微发酸发凉，但并无大碍。夜色掩盖了他的动作。

在焦虑中，他们休息了一个晚上。托马斯最先醒来，腹部沉甸甸的下坠感让他无法安眠。剩下的人陆续转醒，早晨的光线令托马斯的异常无所遁形，他的面色由于过量的运动和不足的睡眠几乎惨白。

“你还好吗？”特蕾莎关切地问他。

托马斯虚弱地笑笑，护着自己的肚子：“没事，大概只是晚上太冷了。”米诺拍拍他的肩膀，而纽特只是看着他，一言不发。艾瑞斯知道这其中的原因，他显然比剩下的人要更关心一点。他走到托马斯旁边，悄悄塞给他一包东西。是一包热敷贴。托马斯感激地看了看他。

“你打算什么时候说出这件事？”在别人整理背包的时候，艾瑞斯悄声问他。

托马斯看了看纽特，后者没有注意到他的视线。“现在不是时机。”他低声说。

“发情期会暴露你的，”艾瑞斯说，“他是你的alpha。你知道怀孕的omega没有alpha会多么难熬。”

“是的，我知道。”托马斯低眉顺目，扇子似的睫毛颤动，“等我们找到右翼军，我会说的。”

“他还在因为詹森的事情生气。我能闻出来，事实上我觉得所有人都能闻出来，而且这并不好受。你确定不借此让他安心吗？”

“我会向他解释詹森的事。”托马斯说，接着摇摇头，“这是我们两个之间的问题，我不想用孩子解决它。”

“可是——”

“如果你们不介意的话，我们该走了。”纽特打断了艾瑞斯的劝说，他的信息素十足地防备，语气谈不上热络也算不上冷漠，但足以让托马斯胃里一阵难受。他抿唇，克制住呕吐的冲动。事情总会好起来。他宽慰自己。

***

他们在已成为废墟的城市中穿梭，忙于躲避狂客和实验部的追捕。每次他们的头顶传来直升机的声音，纽特alpha气息中的寒意就加深一分。

“他们不会停止寻找我们的，对吗？”弗莱潘问。

“只要这里还有他想要的人，我猜不会。”纽特瞟了一眼托马斯，语气没什么温度。几乎在话脱口而出的那一刻他就后悔了，托马斯受伤的表情让他心痛，却又给他扭曲的快意。

瞧啊，至少此刻你和我一样痛苦。

周而复始的伤害，他靠这个证明托马斯还在乎他。天知道他多么想与自己的omega温存，但是他只要一想到出口处詹森说的话就怒火中烧，恨不得撕碎詹森自得伪善的面孔。那些他控制不住想象过的情景都有了具象化的表现。他们每一次为实验部的追捕而躲避，他都能想到这是那个alpha，蛰伏在暗处，像毒蛇窥伺他的猎物，觊觎着自己的omega。嫉妒在他体内沸腾。

他爱托马斯，在托马斯不属于他的时候，他不在乎托马斯的过去；而托马斯属于他后，他开始在意托马斯的一切。他知道这是自己的问题，但他控制不住自己。

再过些时候，他对自己说，再过些时候他一定可以调整好自己。他会亲自向托马斯道歉求和。

然而直到一周后他们进入焦土区，纽特都没有任何试图与托马斯进行完整的交谈的意图。

托马斯迟钝地意识到了这一点。除了面对狂客时的几句“小心”，纽特没有对他说过其他的话。他依然难掩看向托马斯的关切目光，但每次托马斯与他视线相对时，他又会飞快地错开。孕期的omega需要与其绑定的alpha信息素的安抚，而纽特现在甚至不愿意接近托马斯。托马斯好几次想要迈出第一步，但是面对纽特的冷漠，他如鲠在喉。

***

温斯顿的病情更加严重，他们不得不用担架拖着他前行。焦土区的环境是更为严酷的考验，在城市中搜刮的水和食物帮助他们撑到了现在。对于处在孕期的托马斯来说，这些东西所包含的营养实在不足。胚胎得不到外界的滋养，就只能蚕食母体的能量。他外表看上去倒是没什么变化，因为他的脸色基本一直处于最差的状态，周身的信息素浓度淡得让人几乎以为他是个beta。托马斯太过倔强，他坚持不肯说出自己的特殊情况，知道这件事的又只有艾瑞斯。后者只能尽自己所能寻找可以给托马斯补充一些营养的食品，比如压在几块混凝土下的一小罐奶粉，或者淹没在黄沙中的一颗苹果。

焦土区的昼夜温差很大，白日他们只穿着一件薄薄的上衣还觉得阳光灼热，而夜晚就要裹着厚实的外套才抵御寒气。孕期让托马斯格外怕冷，一个晚上他要被冻醒好几次，只有贴着艾瑞斯给他的热敷贴他才能再次睡去。omega经历着异于旁人的痛苦和难堪，而这些他的alpha全都不知道。

这是他们在焦土区的第八个晚上，一周的赶路让他们都十分疲惫，窝在一处建筑废墟下睡成一堆。

夜里，米诺被脸上一片湿濡唤醒。他睁开眼，看到托马斯正骑在他身上，上身趴下来，小狗似的亲吻他的脸。

发现他醒来，托马斯无辜地看了看他，笑着说：“你醒啦。”

米诺不明所以，还没等他开口问明白，托马斯就猛地凑近他，与他鼻尖相抵，一只手还伸进他的裤子里抚弄他尚未勃起的性器。

“我里面好难受，你能帮帮我吗？”托马斯用气音说着，他们的同伴还在沉睡。他握住米诺的手，引导后者摸向他后面湿漉漉的小洞。米诺触到那一片湿滑，浑身打了个哆嗦。

“等——等等——”他抽出手，压低声音问，“你知道你在做什么吗？”

“唔……”托马斯低着头，嘴唇有点嘟起来，还真的在认真思考这个问题，“我知道的，我想被你干。”他理所当然地说出这个答案，又去亲吻米诺的嘴唇。

“等一下——那纽特呢？你忘了他才是你的alpha吗？”米诺勉强地维持着最后一丝理智，托马斯身上很香，有种刚刚采出来的蜂蜜的味道，他被熏得晕晕乎乎的。

“他不和我说话了。”托马斯委屈地说，“他不要我了。”之后他又雀跃起来，“但我知道你喜欢我。所以你可以帮我。”他没有停顿地套弄米诺渐渐勃起的性器，月光下莹白的身子在米诺身上不停扭动，“它，它可以帮我。”他握住米诺的阴茎，对准自己的穴口，身体磨蹭着想让那根粗长的肉棒插进来。但是他流了太多水，总是龟头浅浅地插进缝隙就滑开了。他愈发不满足，几乎哭出来：“呜呜——求求你，帮帮我。”

最后一根稻草终于压死了骆驼。米诺两眼通红，他有力的双手握住托马斯圆巧的小屁股，轻松地把他举起来。阴茎的头部插进托马斯的入口。他松开手，性器完全没入了托马斯贪吃的小嘴。

“嗯啊……你好大……”托马斯快乐地叹息，他在米诺身上颠簸，寻找着最舒服的速度和角度，“啊——好棒……好，啊，好舒服……”他不敢发出太大的声音，那样会吵醒别人，会暴露自己是多么饥渴放荡的omega的事实。

米诺放任托马斯自己寻找快乐。被欲望浸染的omega如此美丽，琥珀般的眼睛蒙上泪水，全身的皮肤泛着桃花般的粉色，那是完全摆脱了理性束缚的最原始的野性的美丽。托马斯自己动作了太久，开始觉得累了，但又接近高潮，被吊在那里，实在难熬。

“米诺，你动一动，好不好。”托马斯一下一下轻啄米诺的脸，又像寻求主人安慰的小狗似的。“插我，操我，干我，怎么样都好，求——嗯啊！”

米诺突然开始了激烈的操干，腰部剧烈的动作操得托马斯在他身上抖了起来。他每一次抽插都猛击托马斯的宫口，逼出托马斯更多压抑的呻吟。“对，就是这样——哈啊……再，啊，再多一些——”

“遵命，我的小骚宝贝。”米诺低沉的声音在托马斯耳边响起。他的频率竟然又提升了一个档次。这样的攻势下，托马斯完全叫不出声来了，只是嘴唇发颤着不停喘息。米诺密集地攻击着托马斯肠道内的某一点，越来越多的酥痒感向那里汇聚。托马斯的神志都被米诺操走了，仿若彻底变成了被快感支配的兽类。

“喜欢吗，宝贝？”米诺咬着他的耳朵问他。

“喜……啊……喜欢……喜欢你……”托马斯已经不知道自己在说什么了，只是胡乱地拼凑脑海里的词句。他被操到射，又被操到潮吹。明明是在沙漠中，托马斯的身体却还能喷出这么多水来。

“你们在做什么？”一道冷漠的声音打断了他们热火朝天的性爱。

是纽特。

但又不完全是他。因为他的脸上蔓延着可怖的黑色脉络，他的口中流出黑色的液体。

“你们在做什么？”纽特又问了一次，他的牙齿完全被黑色的液体包裹。

米诺开口想说些什么，却发现自己发不出声音，也动不了。托马斯已经不见了。米诺就只能眼睁睁看着纽特嘶吼着一步步走向自己，接着大张着嘴朝自己扑来——

他在这时惊醒。周身衣物完整，托马斯不在他身上。

所以，刚刚那场香艳至极的情事，只是他的一个梦境。那梦境如此逼真，正是他心里不堪却真实的渴望。

米诺坐起来，感到下体处的湿黏。即使在结尾受到惊吓，他依然全身燥热。一阵冷风吹过来，没能平息热度，反而让那种热更加明显了起来。

他下意识地查看周围，发现躺在地上的人中少了一个。

托马斯不在。

他瞬间慌乱起来，匆匆起身披上外套，走出他们暂时的营地。大概走了十几米，他看到隐隐的火光，就在他们临时营地的后方。

米诺向着火光前行，离光源更近些的地方，米诺看到了旁边的人影。他快步走过去，果然是托马斯在那。而他在哭泣。这画面犹如当头一棒砸在米诺头上，托马斯哭泣的面容几乎和他的梦境完美地重合。

托马斯显然没有料到米诺会过来。他看到米诺的出现，错愕地睁大眼睛，被吓得打了几个带着哭音的气嗝，护着肚子向后蹭了好几步。一滴眼泪正好从他蜜糖色的眼睛里流出来，他整个人看起来像是一只被捕猎者发现了的鹿。他慌乱地抹了抹鼻子和脸颊，把头埋进膝盖，不肯给alpha看到自己此刻的丑态。

米诺也很是惊诧，刚刚那一幕像烙印一样烙在他的脑海里。虽然只有几秒钟，但托马斯看起来那么伤心。他身边的omega独自承担了这么多，而他却对此一无所知。他怎么会没有发现这些？他又想到刚才那场难以启齿的春梦，对眼前的omega产生无法言喻的愧疚。

托马斯挡住自己的脸也没什么用，他的肩膀还是因为哭泣一抽一抽的。米诺叹了一口气，挨着托马斯坐下，捡了一根小树枝扔进火焰中。

他就这样静静地陪托马斯坐着，听着木头在火焰中燃烧，还有omega断断续续的泣音。他什么也没问，什么也没说，仿佛篝火吸引了他的所有注意力。

大概就这样过了十几分钟，托马斯才终于平复下来，抬起了头。火光的照映下，米诺能看到omega满面泪痕，有一滴泪珠还挂在他的鼻尖上。他伸出手接近托马斯的脸，后者敏感地退开，误以为他要做出什么亲密的举动。米诺无视了托马斯的回避，他用拇指点了下托马斯的鼻尖那处可爱的凹陷，蹭掉了那里的水珠。

“那里有眼泪。”他解释道。托马斯不自在地抿抿嘴唇。

“抱歉。让你看到这些。”米诺听到托马斯软软地说，没来由地感到一股火气，托马斯不需要道歉，需要道歉的是让他伤心的混蛋。他眸色沉了又沉，调整好自己的语气，不让omega察觉到自己的怒意。“愿意和我说说吗。”米诺温和地问，信息素平缓地释放。

托马斯沉默。

“是……因为詹森和纽特吗？”他试探着问。

托马斯听到这两个名字，吸了吸鼻子，嘴角下撇，要哭出来似的。但他呼吸几次，嘴唇一张一拢，又生生地把泪意压了回去。米诺看着他这样，担心得不行，他自上而下地摸着托马斯的背帮他顺气。“别哭，”他轻声说，“我在这里，我不会走的。”这句话击溃了托马斯最后的心理防线，他的眼泪像断了线的珠子似的往下掉。这一刻无条件的信任和守护，他的所求就在他面前，而他却没有资格触碰。

米诺不明白托马斯为什么又哭成这样，他伸长手臂把omega揽进自己怀里，而后者身体僵硬了一瞬，却没有拒绝。托马斯咬紧嘴唇不发出哭声，只偶尔泄出一两声呜咽。米诺的坚守是对他莫大的支持，如果没有这一刻的发泄，他不知道自己还能撑多久。淡淡的黑松露味笼罩着他，他知道自己可以完全地信任这个气息的主人。也许是鬼使神差，也许是真情流露，他在这一刻，决定要把真相告诉眼前的男孩。

“我……了。”托马斯抽噎着说。

“你说什么？”米诺怀疑自己听错了，他微微撤身，臂弯中的omega抬头与他对视。

托马斯稍稍提高了声音，又说了一遍：“我怀孕了。”他说完又仿佛有些低落地低下了头。

米诺握着托马斯肩膀的力道骤然加大，后者不解地想抽身察看他的情况，但被他的手掌按住了头侧，便只能偎在他的肩上。米诺断然不敢让托马斯看见自己此刻的表情，残暴、阴沉，像蓄势待发的野兽。他牙齿发酸，心里更酸。这些天来托马斯低迷的状态都有了解释，因为他有了孩子，他体内有了一颗胚胎，而这些他完全被蒙在鼓里。他生气纽特的不知珍惜，又憎恨自己的无能为力。托马斯有了纽特的孩子，而纽特又给托马斯如此冷遇。他怎么能，他怎么敢。

“你的孩子，一定会很可爱。”米诺说，抛开了心里那些晦暗凶狠的念头。别的什么都不重要，重要的是他一定要保住托马斯和这个孩子。他脱下自己的外套，罩在托马斯的身上。托马斯试图拒绝，但被米诺按住了手。

“我希望他能继承纽特的金发。”托马斯说，虚弱又温柔地笑了笑，他周身散发出独属于omega的母性的温和气场，松松软软的，让人想咬一口再搂在怀里。他的脸色实在是差得可怕，身体看着也单薄不少。难以想象那么多难捱的夜晚，这个omega是怎么负担着额外的生命支撑下去的。

“他会的。”米诺应和他，“真希望他不要遗传到你难以恭维的五官。”

“嘿。”托马斯柔软地抗议。

“开个玩笑。”米诺看着托马斯，想着他没见过比托马斯更好看的人。

几句闲聊让米诺从刚才的情绪中冷静了下来，他问道：“这件事，纽特知道吗？”如果纽特不知道这件事，他对托马斯的态度还能够解释。如果他知道……米诺握紧了拳头。他无法原谅他。

托马斯摇摇头：“不，我没有告诉他。”他抱住自己，眼神没有焦距，“我想解决詹森的事情之后再告诉他。”

米诺讶异，又很快理解。托马斯想要纯粹的感情，用孩子盖过这件事只会埋下怀疑的种子。“我明白。”他说。

托马斯没有再说话。片刻，他对着火焰喃喃自语：“我搞砸了一切。”

“什么？”

“从通风管回来之后，到在出口遇到詹森前，我有那么多的时间向他坦白。却一定要等到詹森向他揭露这一切，揭露我过去的不堪。”托马斯的眼神空洞，像是完全失去了灵魂，“我怎么会让那样的人标记我？从那时起就注定我会搞砸这一切——”

手腕上的疼痛打断了他的话。是米诺用力地抓住了他的手腕。他看向米诺的眼睛，不知是不是因为篝火映照的原因，那里面明亮地可怖。

“那不是你的错。”米诺一字一顿地说，没有松开托马斯，“不要那么想。这一切都不是你的错。”他的音色比平常还要低沉，如同外表平静但内里岩浆汹涌的火山。托马斯觉得自己如果不顺着他说，这座火山就要喷发了。

“疼。”托马斯动了动自己的手腕，回避了米诺的话。米诺如梦初醒般地放开了他。

“对不起，”米诺诚恳地说，“我只是想说，过去的已经过去。已经发生的事情不是任何人的错，只是很多原因造成的结果。它也许影响了你，但它不能决定你是谁，也不能决定你的现在和将来。”

托马斯听到这句话，叹息，沉默半晌，“如果那时……”他提出一个话头，又不再说下去。

“如果什么？”米诺追问。托马斯像是看着米诺，又不像在看他。他的眼神并没有聚焦在某一处，好像在放空地思考一些很远的事。

“没什么，”托马斯摇摇头。他本想问，如果那时我选择的是你，你会原谅我的过去吗，在它被如此惨烈地展现出来之后？但这个问题没有意义，假想的场景不真实发生过，谁也不能信誓旦旦地说出结果。

托马斯话锋一转：“在我刚刚进迷宫的时候，纽特也和我说过这样的话。”他闭了闭眼，是在回忆那时的场景，“我蠢到信以为真，认为过去并不重要。”他有些无措地摆弄自己的手指，“但它存在着，像一缕亡魂，不知什么时候就会找到你，变成你的噩梦。”他向手心哈了一口气，搓了搓手，“更可怕的是，你会在梦里迷失。”

“我不这么认为。”米诺说，拉过托马斯的手裹进自己温暖的掌心，“你知道吗，我一直记得那个来到林地第二天就闯进迷宫的傻姑娘。那时他没有任何记忆，但他就是冲进来了，天知道他哪里来的胆子。”

托马斯破涕为笑：“我什么时候成了傻姑娘。”

“那不是重点。”米诺轻笑，“重点是，我相信他。我相信他无论是否有着对过去的记忆，他都会义无反顾地冲进迷宫。从他跌在迷宫内，像只迷路的野兔一样看着我的时候，我就知道，他很特别，他的特别来源于他本身，任何事都不会改变他。”他看进托马斯的眼睛，倾注全部的信任。托马斯的身体因为这样的目光微微发热，一直以来盘桓在他心头的阴霾被驱散了些许。

“谢谢。”托马斯露出真诚的笑容。

“好了，傻女孩。回去睡觉吧。即使你不需要睡眠，你肚子里的宝宝也需要。”米诺站起身，伸手把托马斯也拉了起来。两个人回到营地，像什么都没发生过一样进入梦乡。

***

第二天清早他们继续前行，时不时的风沙让他们不得不停下来休息。焦土区外的山峦轮廓模糊不清，托马斯走到一处沙丘上看着远方。特蕾莎跟了过来。

“那看起来还很远。”特蕾莎说。

“我们要一直继续走，总会到的。”托马斯没有犹疑。他们静默片刻。

“你还好吗？”特蕾莎问，风吹动她的黑色长发。黄沙在女孩的面部布满尘土痕迹，托马斯想自己也一样。

他微微低头：“我很好。”

“别对我说谎，托马斯，”特蕾莎语气肯定地说，“你不知道自己的脸色差成什么样子。你看起来几乎和温斯顿一样糟糕。”

托马斯抿着嘴唇，十分抗拒特蕾莎的关切。

“这和纽特有关吗？和詹森有关吗？”特蕾莎逼问他。托马斯疲惫不已。

“和那些没有关系。”托马斯说，“就只是……晚上太冷了。”

“自从我们逃出来，你和纽特就没有说过一句话。而你说你现在的状态和这件事一点关系都没有？”

“真的没有，特蕾莎。别担心我。”托马斯平静地说。他眉目低垂，显然有些低落。特蕾莎意识到自己的唐突，托马斯到底是个omega，严酷的环境已经够他受的了。

她放缓语气：“我很抱歉。”

托马斯笑笑：“没事。”

特蕾莎伸出手接近托马斯，看托马斯没有躲开，才放心地轻抚他的侧脸。

“不要什么都一个人承担，托马斯，”特蕾莎温和地说，“你还有我们。”

“谢谢。”托马斯低头，神色堪称温顺。

纽特站在他们临时躲避风沙的区域，看着不远处两个人的接触，面色阴沉。

“如果那么在意，为什么不过去问问。”米诺坐在阴影处，幽幽地说。

纽特没有说话，他心知肚明如果自己过去的话就绝不会是问问这么简单。他会在特蕾莎面前把托马斯的嘴唇吻出血来，甚至更糟。

他开口准备敷衍一下米诺，却被温斯顿那边的枪声打断——他试图终结自己的生命。他朝托马斯和特蕾莎的方向喊了一声，那两个人跑了回来。

“我，我不知道怎么回事。他抓住这把枪就想杀死自己——”弗莱潘慌乱地解释。

托马斯去扶跪在地上的温斯顿，对方嘴里呕出黑色的液体，又躺回到地上。

“它在我的体内生长……”他撩开上衣，黑色已经腐蚀他的皮肉。“我撑不下去了，”他伸出手，想要拿到弗莱潘手中的枪，又无力地垂下，“求你了，不要让我变成那些东西。”

他们不再说话。没有人愿意失去温斯顿，但他们什么也做不了。他们很清楚现在最好的方法就是如温斯顿所言，结束他的痛苦。可这太残忍了，他们要放任自己的朋友去死。  
没有人忍心迈出那一步。

直到纽特动身，他拿走弗莱潘手里的枪，走到温斯顿身边。

“等等，纽特……”托马斯微弱地阻拦，但纽特没有理会他。理性的部分告诉他纽特做的是对的，但内心深处，托马斯不愿意舍弃任何人。即使温斯顿真的变成狂客，他也不愿意舍弃他。

纽特蹲下身，把枪放在了温斯顿胸口。

“谢谢你。”温斯顿说，“现在快走吧。”

“再见。”纽特说完，背上背包走了。其余的人陆续与温斯顿告别，走进黄沙之中。  
托马斯没有走，他还在看着温斯顿，不知道自己的眼里闪着晶莹的泪光。“我很抱歉。”他说。

“托马斯，”温斯顿也看着他，一滴眼泪从他的眼角滑落，“照顾好他们。”

“我会的，我会的。”托马斯拼命地点头，让温斯顿知道他答应了。他的眼泪掉了出来。

“我真的，很高兴认识你，托马斯。谢谢你，带我们走到这里。”温斯顿对他说，“接着往前走吧。没事的。”

托马斯深深地看了一眼温斯顿，用力地记住同伴的样子。他最后握了握温斯顿的手，回身走入焦土中。

少顷，一声枪响划破安静的天空。一行人停住了脚步。他们又失去了一位朋友。

***

夜幕降临，所有人的情绪都很低落。他们躲在一处船体的废墟。艾瑞斯找来一把柴火，添到了火堆当中。

“我以为我们是免疫的。”米诺把玩着手里的小刀，眼中有化不开的雾霭。

“不是每一个人，我猜。”特蕾莎靠在背包上，看着燃烧的火焰。

“如果温斯顿会被感染，那么我们也很可能都会。”纽特冷静地下了结论。

“我从没想过我会这么说，”弗莱潘的脸颊上有泪痕，“但我想念林地了。”

托马斯没有参与进讨论中。

米诺一甩手中的小刀，起身，语气沉重：“我去里面看看有没有什么东西可以带上。”他几步走了。托马斯坐了片刻，还是按捺不住跟了上去，即便纽特没什么温度地注视着他。

米诺没有走得很深，只是靠着一处坍塌的承重墙坐了下来，将自己隐匿在阴影之中。托马斯走到他旁边，保护着自己的肚子坐了下去。

“为什么跟来。”米诺平静地问他。

“昨晚我很需要别人的时候，你在那，”托马斯说，“所以我想，你现在也很需要别人，我就来了。”

米诺笑笑，肩膀撞了撞托马斯的，“我们扯平了。”

“我还什么都没说，就扯平了吗。”托马斯并不觉得轻松，“你好像很在意温斯顿的事。”

米诺苦笑：“他很勇敢，在变成狂客之前先终结自己。”

“那是……他的选择。”托马斯想到纽特将枪交给温斯顿的果断，既佩服他，又感到些许寒意。

“而我们就顺从他的选择，抛下了他。”米诺叹气，“我不知道，如果他执意和我们走呢，我不知道我们会怎么做。”

“你在担心什么？”托马斯隐隐听出米诺的言外之意。

“如果……”米诺语气十分挣扎，“如果我感染了病毒，我不知道到那个时刻会发生什么。我不知道，我也不知道自己为什么会想这个。但温斯顿那时的目光，那种生无可恋的目光，我无法忘记……他一个人，会有多么绝望……”

“你在害怕被同伴舍弃吗。”托马斯问。

米诺没有说话，托马斯把这当做默认。一个念头开始滋长，像春天的种子，势不可挡。他对米诺已不能付出爱情，但依然可以付出承诺。

“我……我永远不会离弃你。”托马斯有些支吾，甜蜜的气息散发出来，米诺惊讶地盯着他，“我答应你，不管其他人怎么想，我都不会舍弃你。”他的手伸到米诺身前，“这是，我的承诺。”

米诺看了看他，又看了看眼前的手，接着开怀大笑。他握住托马斯的手，嘴里轻声说了几句“傻女孩”。

“我会记着的。”米诺笑着说，他看到托马斯另一只护着腹部的手，“你的小家伙，感觉怎么样？”

托马斯腼腆地笑笑：“还不到四周，我根本感觉不到他。但至少，他一直在这里。”他低头看着自己平坦的小腹，神色柔软地像块小蛋糕。

米诺从怀里掏出一样东西，递给托马斯。那是一块木雕。

“送给你的孩子，可以和查克那个配一对。”

托马斯接过，想到查克，他的眼眶又有些发酸。他用力吸了吸鼻子：“谢谢。”

“那么，我回去了。”米诺起身，托马斯对他点点头。

剩下托马斯一个人在黑暗之中。温斯顿的事也让他想了很多。如今的境况可称得上是末世，生命的逝去像羽毛飘落一样轻而易举。他们所能奢求的只是活过一天，再活过一天。继续呼吸着这个世界的空气已是奢侈，何必还要因为自己的愧疚而胆怯。他握着米诺的木雕，下定了决心。

这个时候，熟悉的alpha气息传来，是盐和柠檬。托马斯抬头，看到了纽特。他的alpha找到了他。

纽特挨着他坐下来，双手交叉。

“我们，接近两周没有说话了吧。汤米。”纽特说。

“是吗，我没仔细数。”托马斯低垂着眼睫。

“我——”他们同时开口。

“你先。”纽特说。

“关于詹森——”

“如果是这件事，不必解释。”纽特打断了托马斯，“我知道你不清楚那些。是我太过情绪化了。”他停顿，“我……太在意你了。”托马斯听到这个，脸色微红。

“我知道说这些没什么用，”纽特摇了摇头，“但是，希望你能给我一个机会，让我还有得到你的原谅的可能，好吗？”

“这是不可能的，”托马斯果断地说，纽特的神色黯淡下去，“我没有怪过你，谈不上什么原谅。”他偏过头，笑着看纽特。纽特也看着他，omega的眼中有清晰的爱意和依赖。纽特受他眸中光芒的吸引，情不自禁地向他靠近。随着距离的减少，他终于又闻到了属于托马斯的蜜糖和苹果的味道。托马斯没有退避，于是他们的嘴唇相接触，分享了一个久违的吻。

“这有点像我刚刚到迷宫的时候，那时你想要吻我，但我躲开了。”托马斯贴着纽特的嘴唇说，“这次我没有。”他的眼睛亮亮的。纽特于是更加用力地吻他，压到他的身上。蜜糖苹果的味道消弭了alpha的理智和自控，他的手指探进托马斯的衣襟。

托马斯发觉了纽特的动作，微弱地推拒，但这点抵抗都被当做了omega的欲迎还拒。纽特的手指拢住了托马斯的阴茎。要害被掌握，托马斯整个身体软了下去，彻底失了反抗的力气。

不行……不可以……孩子……会伤到孩子……他想这样说，可嘴又被纽特完全堵住，发出的都是些“嗯嗯呜呜”的声音。

大抵是由于母体对孩子的爱，托马斯又聚集起力量拼命地挣扎起来。动作中他的手肘击中纽特的腰侧，对方吃痛地从他身上倒向一边。他连忙查看纽特的状况，但被后者挥开了手。

“是我要的太多。我应该给你些时间。”纽特一只手按住自己腰部，另一只手贴着托马斯的侧脸。“你回去吧，我在这里歇一下再回去。”

“纽特，我——”托马斯想说他有了纽特的孩子所以才不能发生关系，但是纽特以为他只是要道歉，所以并不想听他说下去。

“回去吧，托马斯。”纽特的语气重了些，托马斯未出口的话就这样被噎了回去。

托马斯抿唇，口中苦涩。他点了点头，有些落寞地回到营地。

纽特坐在原地喘着粗气，腰部的疼痛提醒他omega刚刚拒绝了他的求欢。他想到一天前他看到米诺和托马斯半夜一起走回营地，重重地闭上了眼睛。

TBC


	6. Part 6

纽特和托马斯之间的气氛有所缓和，却还是不像从前一样亲近。托马斯自知自己拒绝了纽特的亲密，总是无法鼓起勇气和他交谈。而纽特因为这个也自觉尴尬，不愿和托马斯多言。托马斯仍然缺少alpha信息素的安抚，仍是一天天精神不振。他们就这样在焦土区又走了好几天，却依然没有任何进展。

境遇没有一直糟糕下去，他们迎来了转机，虽然是以一种不那么令人愉快的方式。

那是一个夜晚，由于怀孕睡眠极浅的托马斯轻易被寒凉的空气惊醒。他睁开眼，手脚冰凉，小腹沉坠。目之所及的山峰间有着不甚明显的亮光，后方深重的云层中闪电呈直线劈向地面，托马斯意识到一场雷暴将要来临。他叫醒所有的同伴，在雷暴中向亮光所在狂奔。在几乎到达的那一刻，一道闪电劈在米诺身边，把他整个人弹到地上，周围冒出阵阵青烟。

雷暴让托马斯耳鸣不止，那一瞬间他完全无法动弹。是艾瑞斯和纽特赶到米诺身边才把他架进了那栋建筑。

建筑内部黑暗不已，他们稍整旗鼓，却立刻被四周拴着铁链的狂客包围。正乱作一团的时候，不远处的灯光亮起，一个身影款款地在不停嚎叫的狂客中向他们走来。那是一位短发的女性alpha，信息素有着烈酒的味道。

“你们看起来糟透了。”女孩笑吟吟地说，她靠近托马斯，“一个omega，”深色的眼睛在托马斯的身上扫了一个来回，“这我没有意料到。”

Alpha女孩带着他们走入建筑内部，这里面有不少正常人，但都对他们投来并不友善的目光，对托马斯尤甚，像流着口水的野狗盯着肉骨头似的。

“放松点，”女孩说，“这里没有omega很久了。你让他们的感官活过来了。”

这是事实，建筑内充满了陈腐气息，衬得托马斯的omega气味在这之中尤为甜蜜。托马斯更加不自在起来。

“你要带我们去哪里？”托马斯问她。

“豪尔赫，他想见你们。”女孩走在他们前面。

“谁是豪尔赫？”

“到时候你就知道了，”女孩淡淡地说，“很久没人从焦土区出来了，尤其是一个omega。”她微微回头暧昧地看了看托马斯，“你们让他很好奇，”女孩又回过头去，“我也是。”

他们见到了一位黑人中年男性beta，想必是女孩口中的豪尔赫，而谈话进行得并不顺利。在他们不肯说出自己的来历时，豪尔赫的手下强行按住托马斯的肩膀，把他的头压下去。

“放开我！”托马斯剧烈地挣扎，他的信息素开始变得浓郁。控制着他的两个人咧出下流的笑容，手脚开始不干净，借着托马斯的动作，在他的腰身处摸来摸去。

“别碰他/放开他！”他身后的两个alpha跟着焦躁起来。他们虽然年轻，却气场强大，一时之间竟然压制住了局面。

带他们进来的女孩用一个机器扫描了托马斯的后颈，那些人就放开了他们。托马斯他们看不到上面的结果，但显然那足以让豪尔赫和那女孩脸色微变。

“看起来你们被打了标签，”豪尔赫看着他们，“你们来自实验部。”他顿了顿，“这意味着你们非常值钱。”

未加防备的后果是他们被倒吊在建筑中，除了托马斯。他被捆在一旁的柱子上。

没过多久，豪尔赫又出现在他们的视野里。

“你现在又想要什么。”托马斯尽力让自己强势一点地看着豪尔赫，但一路的奔波让他感觉非常不好。这几天他并没怎么进食，现在却觉得胃里翻滚不休，喉咙一阵阵泛着恶心。

“这正是问题所在，”豪尔赫走到操纵绳子长短的机械附近，盯着托马斯，一字一句地说，“告诉我，你对右翼军了解多少。”

托马斯倔强地盯着他，并不准备开口。

豪尔赫笑笑，扳动把手，所有人瞬间下坠了些许。

“不！”托马斯大喊，“不！别这样做！”他脸色煞白，情绪波动让他的胸口一起一伏。他再也克制不住那股恶心的感觉，侧着头干呕起来。

豪尔赫神色凝重，好像有些挣扎：“告诉我你知道的，你的同伴不用受苦，你也不必再折磨自己。”

托马斯无法停止呕吐，却只是呕出一些酸水。他知道这是体内的胚胎在强硬地宣告自己的存在，宣告作为母体的托马斯没有尽到照料胎儿的职责。

你真的挑了个不恰当的时候折腾我啊，宝宝。托马斯心里自嘲。

“他们藏在山里，对抗实验部，救了一些孩子，这是我们知道的所有。”纽特蓦地开口，冷酷地看进豪尔赫的眼睛里，“现在，别再去打扰他。”

豪尔赫眉角微动，转身走了。

倒吊着的五个人开始尝试着去够机械把手。在第三次尝试的时候特蕾莎成功了。她解开了自己，又解开了捆在柱子上的托马斯。两个人一起把剩下的人解救出来。

就在这个时候，外面响起了广播的声音。

“这是世界灾难死亡地带实验部，你们已经被包围了。你们手上持有实验部的资产……”这是詹森的声音，对托马斯来讲简直如同噩梦重新在眼前上演。

托马斯稳住心神。“纽特。”他叫着alpha的名字，示意他拉住自己。接触到alpha手指的那一刻，托马斯感觉如此的安稳。他拉住纽特的手把他拽到平地上，轻轻地对他道了声谢谢。

“你还好吗？”纽特解开捆在脚上的绳子，不咸不淡地问。

“我没事。”托马斯低着头，接着去拉米诺的手，帮助他落到平面上。纽特冷漠地起身，没再多言。

“刚刚那是……？”米诺清楚托马斯的状况，却不敢宣之于口，只能小声问他。

“妊娠反应有些严重了，我猜。”托马斯同样小声地说。从米诺的视角看，低着头的omega下巴越发削尖起来，两颊向内侧有些凹陷。体内的胚胎毫无疑问侵蚀着他。

他们准备逃走的时候正遇上那个女孩。她带着他们一直到达建筑顶端。

“布兰达，快点！”豪尔赫这样喊道。这是那个女孩的名字。

豪尔赫乘着飞索到达了对面，他们跟着照做。米诺、艾瑞斯、弗莱潘和艾瑞斯跟着过去了，纽特已经握住了飞索，但布兰达突然回去了建筑内部。托马斯几乎是毫不犹豫地要跟上去，他本能地想保护每一个人。

“托马斯！”纽特焦急地喊住他。又一个让托马斯奋不顾身的alpha。

“快走，我马上就会过去。”托马斯对纽特说，用力把自己的alpha推了出去。纽特无法阻止飞索向下滑翔。

“托马斯！”他的呼喊也隐没在了夜色当中。

***

布兰达很快拿到了想要的东西，但追兵已经到达了顶层。他们只能另寻出路。在音乐结束后的爆炸声和废墟撞击地面的烟尘中，他们跳进建筑的最底层，躲开了追兵。这同时也意味着，托马斯和他的alpha，失散了。

在一阵剧烈的咳嗽声后，布兰达打开她的背包，拿出一瓶药片，递给托马斯。

“给，拿着它。”

托马斯接过：“这是什么？”

“孕酮片。”布兰达说。托马斯愣愣地看着她，呆住的样子倒终于显示出omega的乖巧来。

“怎么，还要我喂你吃？”布兰达调笑道。

“不，只是……”托马斯支吾着，“你知道我怀孕了？”

“扫描结果显示着呢，不然为什么豪尔赫没有把你吊起来，他不忍心苛待一个怀孕的omega，”布兰达理所当然地解释，“对你来说，能撑到现在真是足够顽强。”布兰达看托马斯半天没有动作，把药瓶抢回来，自己打开，又拉过托马斯的手，把药片倒在他的手心里，“在这种境况下让你怀孕，你的alpha胆子也不小。”

托马斯握着药片，掌心渗出的汗水让药片有些粘连在他的手上。

“那些人里，哪个是你的alpha？”

没有得到回答。布兰达给自己打着圆场：“不告诉我也没事，我只是好奇。”

托马斯一口吞下那些药片，味道清苦不已。他皱了皱鼻子，五官都有些缩到一起，一向稳重的omega此刻的情态也难得地幼稚了些。

“那个金色头发的。”他说。

布兰达起身，“哇哦，我的直觉第一次跑偏了，”她找到了下水管道的入口，开始试着把它打开。

“为什么这么说？”托马斯内心震动。

“你问题太多了，”布兰达看了他一眼，“不过来帮个忙？你身上那股omega的味道是有够让人分心的，我可是很久没有见过omega了。”

托马斯连忙过去，和布兰达合力打开了入口。

他们跳了下去。

***

豪尔赫他们在另一处建筑落地之后，才发现少了托马斯和布兰达。

“他们在哪？！”

“布兰达突然跑了回去，托马斯跟着她一起回去了。”面对豪尔赫的质问，纽特语气平平地解释着，但他的拳头握得死紧。

“我不觉得他们能赶上来了。”艾瑞斯看着对面爆炸的火光。

豪尔赫恼火地吼了一声，“我们得立刻动身，不能让实验部的人追上来。”他背起背包，立刻就要走。

“等等，托马斯呢？”米诺拦住他，“你不打算等他们？！”

“如果布兰达活着，她知道该如何逃走。在这里不动，只能等着实验部的人把我们全都抓走。”豪尔赫失去耐心地说。

“托马斯还没过来，我们不能走！”米诺非常固执，他看向纽特，“纽特，他是你的omega，说点什么！”

“你说的足够多了，”纽特冷哼一声，他知道米诺也很担心托马斯，事实上他和米诺的打算完全一致，但他无法控制自己为此烦躁，“我还能说什么。”

“你到底是他妈的怎么了？！托马斯对你不够好吗？！”米诺本就焦急，纽特的话无异于火上浇油，“他甚至为你——”再说下去就要捅破托马斯苦心守护的秘密，他连忙住口。

但纽特注意到了他的吞吞吐吐，并且不打算放过这一点：“他怎么了？！”

米诺冷笑：“现在你倒关心他了？”两个alpha的信息素开始在空气中打起架来。艾瑞斯甚至打了个喷嚏。

“如果你不告诉我托马斯到底怎么了，我向上帝发誓，米诺——”纽特揪住米诺的领子，挥起的拳头蠢蠢欲动。

“够了！”特蕾莎打断两个人的争论，她推开纽特，“米诺，如果你知道什么关于托马斯的事，你应该说出来，我们都很关心他。”

“我有我的承诺，这件事应当由托马斯自己来说。”米诺理了理自己的衣服。

豪尔赫见事态平息些许，再次催促他们：“好了，关于那个怀孕的小omega的事情结束了吗？我们能走了吗？”

操。这是米诺听到这句话的反应。

“——你说什么？！”这是另外的人的反应。几个人的视线齐刷刷地投向豪尔赫，纽特的尤其惊讶。

他们又难以置信地看向米诺，后者的沉默无异于默认这就是托马斯在隐瞒的事。

“所以你们不知道，”豪尔赫似乎也惊讶于他们的不知情，“这个小omega真是顽固得可怕。好了，真相大白了，托马斯怀孕了，我们真的得走了！”

实验部的走动声逐渐接近，他们不得不动身，寄希望于布兰达和托马斯能够找到另外的出路。而纽特完全是在豪尔赫的推搡下无意识地跟着他们在移动。

托马斯，怀孕。纽特从没想过这两个单词组合起来的威力如此显著，仿佛惊雷炸响，炸得他脑海内一片空白。他甚至没有时间为米诺知道这件事而恼怒，他的omega该是有多么的不信任他，才不愿意将怀孕这件事告诉他，不愿意和他分享初为人父的喜悦。这比别人的知情还让他痛苦。

纽特回想起托马斯对亲密行为的拒绝，他现在才明白过来，那是托马斯在保护他们的孩子。托马斯那时受伤般的神情浮现在纽特的眼前，他的心脏像浸入了硫酸，在酸苦中萎缩。

我都做了些什么，我甚至怀疑他的不忠。纽特不无懊恼地想。

豪尔赫带着他们躲开了实验部的追捕，在逃脱的路上，纽特控制不住自己的疑问。

“你是什么时候知道的？”他走在米诺旁边，口气十分冷淡。

“离开那里之后一周左右吧，”米诺回想着，想到那个晚上自己不得体的欲望，一时歉疚不已，只是模糊地说，“他晚上在哭，我就……知道了。”

“他为什么不愿意告诉我？”

“你为什么不自己问他？”

“拜托了，米诺，”纽特的语气透露着些恳求，“我害怕这会伤害他。”

“伤害已经造成了，”米诺平静地说，又开始喃喃自语，“如果我有一个为我怀了孩子的omega，我绝不会做出任何伤他心的事。”

“你说什么？”纽特没听清之后的话。

“不，没什么，”米诺含混过去，“听着，如果你真的想知道的话，亲自去问他。这本就是你们之间的事。”从来没有别人插手的余地。

纽特定定地看了米诺半晌。

“我会的。”他最终说。

***

躲过了狂客的围攻，托马斯和布兰达找到了马库斯所在的地方，却没有找到他们想要的人。但有个疑似这个地方的管辖者的人建议他们——与其说是建议不如说是命令——进去这里的派对找人。

“作为派对的入场券，喝了它。”那个人拿出一瓶颜色令人生畏的液体。在瞥见他们拒绝的神色后咬牙切齿了起来，“喝了它！”

布兰达一把夺过瓶子，喝了一大口。托马斯无法，只得照做。那液体火辣辣的，一直烧灼到他的胃部。他无比确定自己又做了件错事，因为他的小腹开始疼了。怀孕的人真的不应该随便喝东西，对吧。

他们走进派对的场所，眩晕感迅速击中了托马斯。派对的声音像一碗搅成一团的浆糊，周围的人影恍惚起来。托马斯跌跌撞撞地在人群中行进，一切事物都变得扭曲，他确信那瓶液体让他出现了幻觉，他看见了死去的温斯顿，看见了迷宫中的怪物。他仓促地转身，看到被病毒感染的纽特。他惊吓地跌倒在地，透过人群，一幅场景又映入他眼中——

那由赤裸的米诺、纽特和他构成。他在正中，米诺和纽特一前一后将他夹在中间，他们在一起咬他的脖子，两根壮硕的alpha阴茎埋在他的体内。他的小腹明显有些隆起，在随着另外两个alpha的动作起伏。如果说还有什么能比这个幻觉更加糟糕，那就是他自己。他看到自己的沉迷，他的胳膊甚至揽住两个alpha的脖子，让他们更加贴近自己。

不——这不是我——托马斯在内心呐喊，硬生生地等待着自己的意识流沙般从指缝间溜走，抓也抓不住。他在失去意识前的最后一刻，模糊地听到了一个熟悉的声音叫着他的名字。

***

末世的阳光从不明媚，而是枯黄又沉闷。托马斯在这样的光线中醒来，脸色几乎同阳光一样了无生气。纽特守在他的身边，手掌放在他尚且平坦的小腹上，盐和柠檬的气味安稳又沉着。

“你醒了。”纽特看着他，没话找话似的。

“你这混蛋！”房间中央豪尔赫的怒骂声传来，伴随着明显是拳头撞击到脸颊上的声音。托马斯起身想看看，被纽特扶住了肩膀。

“嘿，”纽特笑得很勉强，“那边交给豪尔赫，你可以接着歇会儿。”他的手指擦过托马斯的嘴唇。omega健康的时候唇色鲜红欲滴，现在却干裂又褪色。

“你想喝水吗？”他关切地问。

托马斯点点头。除了纽特和他，剩下的人都在马库斯那边，像是有意给他们俩营造相处的机会似的。

纽特拿着水瓶，凑到托马斯嘴边。托马斯坐起来，刚想喝水，胃里就一阵恶心。他趴在床头干呕，把为了进派对喝的那些液体都吐了出来。他抻着脖子，脖颈泛红，脸却病态地发白。纽特拍着托马斯的后背，看他吐成这个样子，像有把生锈的刀插在自己心上。

托马斯缓了缓，就着纽特的手喝起水来，喉头一动一动的。有些水顺着他的唇间流出，流过他的下巴，又流进他的衣服里。纽特的视线无法自控地追随这那些水珠，看着它们亲吻托马斯没什么肉的下巴和过分明显的锁骨。托马斯什么时候瘦成了这样，纽特想。他的衣服甚至有些空荡荡的，只是多亏了他的好骨架还在撑着。

托马斯停下了喝水的动作，补充了水分的omega看起来才有了些健康的样子。至少嘴唇上多了些光泽。

那边的豪尔赫还在逼问马库斯，有拳打脚踢的声音作为背景，正好盖过了他们这边说话的声音。

纽特放下水瓶，坐在床沿，像是心里斗争了一番才开口：“我已经知道了。”

托马斯眨了眨眼睛，有些不明所以。纽特把手掌盖在他的小腹上，他一下子明白过来纽特在说什么了。

但他却不知道该说些什么。面前这个人是他的alpha，是他未来孩子的父亲，而他却找不上话，这不是比被alpha误会还要糟糕一万倍的事情吗。托马斯的嘴唇动了动，逼迫自己发出声音，什么声音都好。

“对不起。”托马斯轻声说。他的膝盖拱起来，身体无意识地蜷缩到一起。

纽特的神情像被雷劈中一样。为什么要说对不起，他几乎要向托马斯大吼，花了十倍的耐性才克制住自己这样做。永远像蜜糖一样的omega此刻闻起来那么苦涩，纽特不敢再做任何有可能将托马斯推远的事。

“不要说对不起，”纽特极力压抑此刻想掐死什么人（很可能是他自己）的冲动，“是我没有照顾好你。”他的一只手捧住托马斯的侧脸，“我应该早点发现的，我是你的alpha，却什么事都要等你来告诉我，我真该——”

纽特的剖白被托马斯的动作打断。他握住纽特贴着他脸颊的手，轻柔地亲吻着纽特的掌心。omega的包容让纽特的心碎得更彻底了。他宁愿托马斯歇斯底里地打骂他，或者干脆和他一刀两断，而omega只是像现在这样又一次温柔地接纳了他。他甚至想要质问托马斯，你为什么还能这样对我，好像我从来没有伤害过你一样。但他知道结果，他只会得到omega温柔又平和的注视。他的心脏再次为此疼痛，比放进绞肉机里那样好不了多少。

纽特鼻腔酸涩，他猛地抽出自己的手，在托马斯惊愕的神情中，用尽全身的力气地抱紧了他。两行热泪自他眼中流出，他几乎要把托马斯揉进自己的骨头里。

“别再瞒着我……无论什么事，都别再瞒着我。”纽特丝毫没意识到自己的语气包含了多少乞求，像陷在沼泽中的人想要抓住任何能阻止自己陷下去的东西。

托马斯被整个揽在纽特怀里，alpha的深情令他动容。以前所有的误会和伤害在此刻全部烟消云散，他知道纽特爱着他，这对他来说就已经足够。

“我爱你。”他听见纽特说。而他紧紧地回抱了alpha，代替了他的回答。

***

汽车在荒废已久的公路上平稳地行驶，托马斯坐在后排，安稳地靠在纽特的怀中。他们在车上不太说话，也算是照顾同行的人的心思，只有在休息的时候两个人才会稍稍远离其他的人——主要是纽特带着托马斯——也许是说些什么，也许只是静静地呆在一起。

但他们在车上接吻，坐在最后不需要担心别人的视线。只要觉得托马斯嘴唇干了，纽特就会一遍一遍地用舌头舔过托马斯的嘴唇，直到omega红着脸轻轻推开他或者纵容他进一步吮吸自己的舌头为止。

有了信息素安抚的托马斯看起来健康了一些，加上布兰达的孕酮片他也还在吃，虽然小腹还是时不时地疼痛，脸上也没什么血色。托马斯的妊娠反应越发剧烈，一天要吐好几次，即使他没吃什么东西。通常他只是靠在车窗上解决这个，但严重的时候甚至需要停车。

几天的车程后他们在盘山公路上遇到阻碍，废弃的汽车挡在路上，除了步行他们别无选择。然而下车的时候他们遭遇了伏击，子弹无情地击打在他们附近。托马斯的身体在躲闪中重重地磕在地面上，他的小腹开始痉挛，引发着意想不到的疼痛。

艾瑞斯的存在为他们带来了安全，伏击者是与他同一个迷宫的哈莉叶和索尼娅，两个年轻的女性alpha。她们解除了危机。

“你还好吗？”纽特把他扶起来，看着他发白的嘴唇，担心地问。

托马斯只是摇了摇头示意自己没事，强撑着跟在他们身后，听着他们提到右翼军。

“等等，”他的声音虚弱到了极点，只剩下了气息，“你知道右翼军在哪？”他眼前的景物变得模糊，像被笼罩了一层白茫茫的雾气。疼痛更加强硬地突出自己的存在，托马斯按住自己的小腹，浑身发着抖。

哈莉叶打开了车门，对他歪了歪头：“上车吧。”

托马斯感觉自己已经如提线木偶般摇摇欲坠，却还是迈出一步。他还没完成这一步，身子就软了下去。

“托马斯！”纽特连忙上前搂住了他，“你怎么了？！没事吧？！”

托马斯的脸色像张白纸，天气凉爽而汗水已经浸透了他的衣服。“疼——”他低吟，意志已经散架，他没办法再说自己没事，“我好疼——”他的五官皱到一起，太疼了，好像有什么人生生剖出他的血肉一样。

纽特心疼地抱紧他，慌乱地问：“哪里？哪里？！”他握住托马斯的手，惊异于omega手指的冰凉，他的脖子甚至爆出青筋。

托马斯痛苦地蜷缩着，觉出双腿之间突然多了本不该存在的湿腻和温热，他伸手探去，沾了一手鲜红粘稠的液体。

他在那一刻彻底昏了过去。

“上帝啊。”哈莉叶看着这一幕，看着托马斯腿间渗出一滩血迹，黑色的，几乎和狂客携带的那些东西无异。她捂住了嘴巴，“他——”

“他怀孕了，”艾瑞斯简短又冷静地说，“但现在大概没有了。”托马斯怀孕的时间不过月余，本就处于不稳定的时期，生理和心理又波动频繁，说实话，他能带着这个孩子捱过一个月已经是奇迹降临。

纽特听到这句话，像头暴怒的狮子一样盯着艾瑞斯，每一个字都是从牙缝间挤出来的：“这是我的孩子，我绝不会这样让他轻易走掉。”他的语气凶狠，但每个人都能听出来这之中的无助。

“快把他抬上车，到了营地玛丽医生或许可以帮助他。”索尼娅说，只是为了能让纽特冷静下来，连她都知道，托马斯完全没有希望能留住这个胚胎。她正想搭把手抬起托马斯，却只见纽特直接把他抱起来上了车，脸色冷得像极地的寒冰。

***

山路总有颠簸，纽特他们已经逐渐习惯了这一点。他们还没习惯的是仍然没有恢复意识的托马斯。昏迷中的omega并不安静，仿佛深陷于可怕的梦境中，不时发出呜咽，却从不醒来。

托马斯终于再次睁开眼睛的时候，他们距离目的地还有一天左右的车程。那个时候纽特正在打着瞌睡，而他正在纽特怀里。alpha的睡颜近在咫尺，他忍不住伸出手去触碰。这惊醒了纽特。

“你醒了。”纽特说出这句话更多的目的像是安慰自己，他握住托马斯的手，贴在自己的脸上。托马斯的眼睛有些迷茫，泛着水汽，好像又在重新消化这些天来的记忆。

omega眨动着眼睛，他的眼皮像挂着铅球一样沉重，头脑也不太清醒。

“我一直在……跑。”他轻声说，这是他大部分梦境的内容。

“恩。”纽特应和着他。

“然后我听到那种……哭声。不怎么吵闹，但特别清楚。”托马斯微微蹙眉。“我的身体在流血，我不知道，然后我就醒过来了——”他睫毛颤动，没再说下去。

他想起了自己昏迷前发生的事。

胸腔泛起巨大的惊慌，托马斯紧紧揪住纽特胸口的衣服。他嘴唇抖动着，好像发出声音都消耗了莫大的勇气。

“我是不是……”他沙哑地说出这半句话就再难继续。

“你该吃些东西。”纽特转移开了话题，想倾身拿些食物，却被托马斯攥着的衣服阻止了。omega此刻的力气大得惊人，纽特没办法撼动他半分。

“告诉我。”托马斯绝望又深切地注视着他，“我是不是失去他了。”托马斯始终用“他”而不是“它”来叫这个不足葡萄大小的胚胎。即使这个东西连意识都没有，托马斯也已经将它视为独立的生命。他根本不敢去看omega那双美丽又仿佛在期盼着什么的眼睛。

纽特喉头蠕动，几次开口都没能说出一句话。最后他才干涩地说：“我们还会有更多孩子的。”

托马斯的神情凝住了。他狠狠地咬着牙，下颚都因此颤抖。半晌纽特才发觉，托马斯是在无声地哭泣。他靠在自己的肩头，流出的眼泪弄湿了一大片布料。纽特握住托马斯的肩膀，托马斯那哭得红红的眼圈和鼻尖就这样暴露在他眼前。他把额头与托马斯的相抵，手掌在托马斯背后抚摸。

“我还在这，汤米，”他同样哽咽着说，“我还在这。”

omega哭得隐忍又压抑，他用力地擦着眼泪，却只是让更多的眼泪流了出来。他咬着自己的嘴唇，一切抽噎都被压进喉咙里。还有什么能比杀了他的孩子更让一个omega伤心欲绝呢？这个尚未降生的宝宝是他一直以来的希望，现在却走得悄无声息。如果那颗幼嫩的胚胎有意识，它会不会觉得不甘心，会不会怨恨自己没有保护好它。

“别想他了，好吗，别想他了。”纽特悲痛地劝说着他。他和托马斯一样不愿意失去这个孩子，但和托马斯不同，他知道这个孩子的存在不超过一周，他和这个孩子的情感连结并不如想象中那么深。何况对他而言，孩子并比不上托马斯的万分之一。

“那是他的哭声，纽特，”托马斯终于开始嚎啕大哭，他身上的信息素爆发出来，却和甜蜜这个词完全不沾边，“他在向我求救。而我没能留住他，我为什么没有留住他……”

车上另外的人早已注意到了这边的动静。特蕾莎已经控制不住跟着啜泣起来。米诺只是把手重重地砸在车门上，宣泄着自己的懊恼，憎恨自己不能为托马斯多做些什么。哈莉叶和索尼娅根本不敢看向这边，omega信息素中的悲伤已经说明了一切。

“我为什么不能留住他，”他哭着说，“我让他死去了。”托马斯突然撩开自己的上衣，用力地抠挖自己的腹部，用力到那上面几乎是立刻就出现了条条血痕。他们毫不怀疑，如果没人阻止，托马斯会一直虐待自己直到死去。

纽特急忙握住他的双手，不让他再伤害自己。“求你了汤米，别这样做——”omega的自责看得他心都停了，“别伤害自己。”他只能紧紧地抱住托马斯，防止他再做出什么过激的举动来。

怀里的omega动作渐渐平息，纽特侧头看了看，托马斯没有了任何的表情，只是一副麻木的样子。他脸颊上还有泪痕，蜜色的眼睛依然美丽，但他的灵魂好像已经跟着那颗胚胎一起消失了一样。

就在这一个瞬间，纽特甚至想回到林地中去，回到那个时候，一切还没有脱轨。但他又无比清晰地意识到，他们都不再是林地中的少年了。那片四方的、稳定又动荡的、将托马斯赋予他的土地，早已远离了他的生命轨迹，再难寻觅。

TBC


End file.
